Ai Gekkou
by Final fantasy gamer
Summary: Sephiroth has never beleived in love at first sight, love is only something to get in the way of training. But now Hojo's polluted the shinra building Sephiroth must find a new job...and all the perks that come along with it. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**I have written this because I cannot cope with anymore-sleepless nights thinking about my idea! Therefore, I have chosen to post it and write the script. This is a story and script for a doujinshi I would like to do. Sadly, I am still learning how to draw Sephiroth but everything else seems to be going fine! I will try to update this as often as I can but please forgive me if I replace a few chapters or lose interest. Please review NICELY WITH NO FLAMES and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

"How did I end up here?" Sephiroth wondered aloud as he sat on his bed in a waiter's uniform. His heart was full of anger and sorrow; he had so many feelings running through him that he had only started feeling in the two weeks he had been away from the Shinra building. As he began undressing, he contemplated everything that had happened over the last two weeks.

It had started in Lazards office on a summer morning. And had changed his life forever.

"You're what?" Sephiroth yelled, slamming his hand down on the desk and glaring at Lazard in shock.

Lazard simply laced his fingers and waited for Sephiroth to calm down until he spoke. "It's not just you, Sephiroth. Everyone will have to leave for at least a month until Hojo has sorted his lab out."

"Just get rid of Hojo and all the problems will be demolished!" He growled, leaning on the desk and glaring at Lazard.

"Hojo is the only person who can sort the problem out. Several Soldiers already have the sickness. The president has demanded that the building be quarantined until further notice. Genesis, Angeal and Zack have accepted this. Zack is being sent home to be with his family, Angeal said he would find a hotel and small ob somewhere since his mother needs money and he can't stay with her, and Genesis wants to remain with his friends so he doesn't get dragged into working in his parents snake infested farm. All that is left is you."

Sephiroth stood up straight and began walking around the room wondering what he could do and where he could go.

"There are several available jobs we could enquire over, also hotels. I'm sure that men and women would beg for you to accept a job application."

"This job is all I know." Sephiroth mumbled. "It's all I've been taught, ever since I was a child."

Lazard nodded. "That's true. And I was raised in the Slums as a poor uneducated boy who stole for his living, could not read write or spell my own name. Now look at me. People can change. So can you."

_Yeah right… _Sephiroth thought, walking out and down the hall into the Soldier floor where Genesis was sitting with Zack and Angeal, talking about what they could do and where they could go.

"Seph'!" Zack shouted, standing up and hurrying to his friends. "This is for you!" He held out a list with different names written down on it. "This is a list of all the places someone like you can work at!"

"Someone… like… me…?" Sephiroth said slowly as he looked at the list. _Your handwriting is so scruffy…_

Zack nodded. "Yeah! I would help you find places, but I leave in two hours…" He put an arm around Sephiroth's shoulders and grinned. "Go check some of 'em out! Bye!" And with that said he picked up two large suitcases and walked out the building.

"These places sound dangerous…" Sephiroth said, sitting between his two friends and looking down at the list.

"What's Zack written?" Angeal asked, taking the list from Sephiroth and reading it aloud. "A lifeguard, a male pole-dancer, a hairdresser… don't choose dustbin man you could get your hair caught…" Angeal read in confusion, making Genesis laugh.

"All Soldiers evacuate the building." A woman's voice said over an intercom after a beep and ending with a beep.

So Sephiroth found himself in a café named: Ai Gekkou. It was simple and Sephiroth was happy that they had not taken Zack there since the waitresses would be driving his teenage senses insane.

"There's a hotel around the corner. We can stay there." Genesis said as he drank from his cup. Herbal tea, Angeal and Sephiroth could not stand the stuff, usually Genesis could not either, but he said that whoever made this made it perfectly. And that peaked the other two's curiosity. So now, they were waiting for their own drinks.

Sephiroth's head turned as he heard a loud crash. Kneeling down on the floor was a girl with long brown hair tied back in a lose ponytail, average skin and wearing a working kimono as all the other waitresses were. She hurried away with the pieces to quickly for Sephiroth to get a proper look at her.

However, the next day Sephiroth asked for a job at Ai Gekkou. It confused him and defiantly confused Genesis and Angeal who had never even considered him working at such a place.

"Anything we can do for you General?" An overconfident waitress asked him as he came in.

"I'm looking for temporary work. I heard you needed staff here. I can't put a date on how long I will be working here." He told her and swore he saw her drool as she eyed him up and down with hungry eyes.

"You'll need to come through he back here and see the boss 'bout that." She told him, opening a door behind her for Sephiroth to walk through.

As she had said, an overweight man that reminded Sephiroth somewhat of President Shinra was standing in the middle of the room. The waitresses that Sephiroth had seen earlier immediately ran away from her boss, and out the room with a blush on her face, seemingly embarrassed and humiliated.

"I'll go talk to her." The waitress sighed, turning around to walk back through the door. "The General here wants a job for a few days." She said before disappearing.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Sephiroth said in a carefree voice.

The man looked up at him and shook his head. "No, no! Not at all, she will come around eventually. She has been working here for three years and still—" He stopped what he was saying. "Anyway, it seems that we do have a position as a bar man for the evenings. The pay is 600 Gil a month; the hours are from seven in the afternoon, until eleven at night. I hope that's okay."

Sephiroth nodded. "That's perfectly fine. I wouldn't mind doing work in the mornings and afternoons, I have nothing else to keep myself busy with."

"Well, there is a need for another waiter…"

"I'll take it." Sephiroth answered.

The man seemed more than happy. "Good! Can you start tomorrow? Your uniform will be given to you then."

Sephiroth, still sitting on his bed nodded. _'Of course, that is how it happened. I'll murder Hojo when I feel up to it…' _


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth still sitting on his bed smirked slightly. _At least I will not have to wear that uniform anymore…_

_They really expect me to wear this… _Sephiroth thought as he stood in front of a mirror wearing his new uniform. A dark blue shirt tucked into black trousers, a very small bow tie and a black apron that covered his chest and lap.

"You really ought to tie your hair back." A voice said from behind him. The waitress had spoken to him yesterday. "The customers don't really like people with long hair carrying their food to them. I'm sure you understand why." She held out a hair band that Sephiroth gratefully took.

"I see that you don't have that problem." He casually commented as he tied his hair back except his fringe.

The waitress smiled. Her hair was short and only came down to her cheekbones. "I found it got in the way…"

Sephiroth said nothing for a while as the waitress put bright red lipstick on her lips. "How's the brown haired girl?" He finally asked. "The one that was in the office yesterday."

"She's fine. The boss tries to hit on her a lot. He's slept with every girl here except her. He tries backing her into corners, locking her in rooms…" She explained as she put the lipstick back in her bag.

"I see…"

"Here she comes now…" Then the waitress walked away. "Oh, and the name's Mary."

For the first time Sephiroth managed to get a proper look at her. Long brown hair tied back, shy blue eyes, normal coloured, soft looking skin. He could not understand why, but she made his chest feel tight.

"Morning…" He said in a light and cheerful tone.

The girl looked at him in surprise. "Oh… good morning…"

"May I ask your name?" He asked as he struggled to tie his hair back.

"Akemi." Was her simple reply. "You look like you could use some help. Here…" She gently untangled the hair band from his hair and tied it back as gently as she could.

Sephiroth smiled. "Thank you, Akemi."

"It's nothing. Your hair's nice and soft." She looked embarrassed after saying it, and her cheeks flushed slightly as she looked down.

"I know. Almost as soft as your hands." Sephiroth watched her blush deepen, and soon regretted saying it as she made an excuse and left.

Mary stood besides him grinning. "She likes you. She's very shy and gets embarrassed easily."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty-one. Don't think you're lucky though. She blushes at everyone. It doesn't take much." Mary paused and turned to look at him. "Follow me and I'll show you what to do."

Sephiroth followed the kimono-clad woman into the kitchen. "When you take an order you come in here and give the paper from your notepad to the chef. Try not to get in his way and make sure he knows that you've given him the order. Then you come back ten minutes later and he should be done, if not, ask how long it'll take and then come back." She turned and looked at him. "You got all that?"

"Yes. Sounds simple." He replied.

"Ha! You haven't met our chef yet! Tonight one of the male waiters will show you how to use the bar, though I'm pretty sure you already know." Then Mary walked away.

"J-just a small word of advice." Sephiroth heard someone say and felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Akemi. "The chef has a very difficult name, Chantenmie. You pronounce the E on the end. He goes a little…uh…mad, if he is called anything else. And he doesn't use his last name; he says it's an insult."

Sephiroth looked confused. "What is his last name?"

"Fairy!" She giggled out. Sephiroth laughed too. "His accent is hard to understand since he was raised in French Continent. So listen closely."

Sephiroth smiled at her and nodded. "Understood." Akemi turned and walked away. A few minutes later and people were swarming in.

_Who ever knew there would be so many people… _Sephiroth thought, as he hurried to the kitchen with a notepad full of orders for a family of six.

"Three stakes! One plate of sausages! Two lasagnes!" Sephiroth shouted over the noises of pots, pans, sizzling and a ranting and raving chef.

Sephiroth had just finished taking another order when someone tapped on his shoulder, causing him to turn around. "General Sephiroth, is it true that you're working here for the next few months?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. It was only one reporter with a voice recorder held up to him but that was enough to drive him insane. "Unless you want to eat, leave." But the reporter kept annoying him, before he could shout at her a brown blur interrupted him.

"I am so sorry that you have to leave so quickly, but reporters are bad for business you know! Please come back later and we should have your order then. Thank you good-bye! Have a nice day!" The reporter did not get a word in as she was pushed out the door by Akemi who sighed and then walked to the kitchen.

"Akemi, wait!" Sephiroth called after her. Akemi stopped and turned around. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"It's almost impossible to dispose of reporters!"

Akemi laughed. "Dispose of? You sound like you throw them away."

"Technically I do."

"Well, my father's a drunk, and when he comes here wanting to take me back with a group of his drug addict friends it's how I deal with him. Only with him it's a bit more complicated than that." Then she continued to the kitchen.

_Your father is a…drunk…? _Sephiroth thought. He had never really thought of a drunk having a daughter like Akemi. He did not know why he thought that, it was strange. Nevertheless, shrugging it off his mind he continued to the kitchen.

Sephiroth, still sitting on his bed laughed slightly. _Of course… and it was after that I actually met her father…_


	3. Chapter 3

Sephiroth smirked. _Her father was a drunk… I wonder what would have happened if I had not been there?_

It was fifteen minutes to eleven and Sephiroth and Akemi were the last ones left in Ai Gekkou. Sephiroth was cleaning up the bar while Akemi dusted. The last one to leave had been told to lock up for the night. Sephiroth had the feeling that it would be him.

"So… Are you enjoying your work?" Akemi asked as she dusted a tabletop.

Sephiroth put a glass on the shelf behind him. "It's easy to me. Not as hard as I'm used to. The pay's a lot lesser than I get too."

Akemi nodded. "I suppose it is…"

"You sound like you're dreading something." Sephiroth said seriously, as he looked at her.

"I am. It's hard for me to explain though…"

_I will not ask anymore then… _Sephiroth thought. He knew that telling someone what was on your mind was not always the best choice and sometimes made the worry worse.

"Akemi…!" A loud booming voice yelled as the door swung open.

A man in his fifties stumbled in, hardly able to stand. He was drunk, his eyes red and unfocused, overweight with a beer-belly, wearing filthy clothes and odd shoes. He was balding on top and had not shaved in weeks.

"I take it that this is your father…?" Sephiroth asked casually. Akemi looked scared and nervous but was not shaking or trembling, everything right then could be seen in her eyes.

"Yer comin' 'ome now ya whore!" He slurred as he wobbled to her on unsteady legs.

"Father, I have a lot of work still left to do—"

"Yer know, ya snuck ou' ta come 'ere. I would'a stopped ya, but I were knocked ou'. Ya wan'na now why? Cause I 'ad a 'angover!"

Sephiroth came out from behind the bar. Akemi's father looked dangerous and violent. Not to mention that he could hardly stand.

"Sir. I am going to have to ask you to leave." Sephiroth politely told him as he stood behind Akemi.

The man glared at him, to drunk to know who Sephiroth was. "'N who are you?" He slurred and almost toppled over. "'Er boyfriend…? Her pimp…?"

Akemi's head went down. Her father had always called her names like this, even when she was a child.

"Whether she's your daughter or not, I won't allow you to speak about a lady that way…" Sephiroth sternly spoke.

Akemi looked at him in surprise. No one had ever spoken up for her before; no one had ever called her a lady either. It made her wonder how he thought of her. She had read several articles about the General written by people who had met him. Almost all of them praised his looks but said that he was cold and unapproachable. Was this really the same man?

Tha' thing ain't a lady She's a runaway wh—"

"I've told you before father, I don't run away, I have to come to work." Akemi explained calmly, even though she was shaking inside. "Go home and I'll be back soon."

Her father gave her a dangerous look and raised his fist to hit her. Akemi flinched and waited for the blow of pain. However, it never came. Opening her blue eyes, she saw Sephiroth holding her fathers fist away from her with ease.

"Don't make me force you to leave…" Sephiroth growled.

Knowing that he could not hit Akemi with his fist being held, and to drunk to think of the other hand he spat in Akemi's face. Akemi stood her ground and knew that wiping his saliva away would just anger him more, so just stood there trying not to flinch in disgust.

Akemi was surprised when she felt a caring hand rubbing her cheek, whipping the saliva away. "I warned you." Akemi watched her father double over when a knee connected with his sensitive stomach, making him sick.

While he was still stunned, Sephiroth took his opportunity to drag him outside and throw him into the street before coming back in to see to Akemi. He made sure to lock the door but knew that Akemi's father had stumbled away to the nearest bar.

"I'll clean that up." Sephiroth mumbled as he saw Akemi on her hands and knees scrubbing at the floor.

"Oh, no, don't worry. You have helped me enou—"

"And if it hadn't been for me then the floor would not be soiled in the first place."

"I-if it hadn't been for you I would have been dragged back home by my hair and beaten with a steal rod." She stated, surprising Sephiroth though he would not let it show.

Sephiroth said nothing, but knelt down and took her elbow before gently helping her up so he could do the job himself.

"Please. I'm going to feel terrible if you do it."

Sephiroth looked up at her, not frowning but not smiling either, but more of a commanding face. "You have enough to cope with."

Akemi smiled and sat down. Knowing that she could not win the argument. "What's your father's name?"

"Ron." Was his reply. Akemi sounded tired, worried and sad. But maybe sad was just in Sephiroth's imagination. "How am I going to go home tonight?" Sephiroth heard her quietly mutter to herself. Her head was in her hands.

"You live with your father?" Sephiroth asked, looking down as he scrubbed at the floor.

"Yes. He's going to kill me…"

"Then come with me." Akemi looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?"

"For the time being I'm living in a hotel. Being a General I have plenty stored away in banks. I'll pay for your room and I'll walk you to work each day." For Sephiroth it seemed reasonable, he could sense Akemi's shock in the air.

"Th-that's very kind of you. But I have clothes and accessories back home, not to mention the bills to pay, my father to look after—"

Sephiroth glared up at her. "If you think that I'm going to let you stay with him I'll have several of my first class Soldiers guard you."

Akemi sighed and lent back. "It's not that easy. You don't understand…"

Sephiroth stood up, dropped the scrubbing-brush in the bucket, and walked over to her. "No, I understand just fine. Your father is a drunk who calls you a whore and beats you, he is constantly drunk and will not let you out the house. You are terrified of him."

Akemi sighed again and nodded. "Fine. I'll come to the hotel with you and collect my things tomorrow when father's drinking. I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

Sephiroth smiled, she gave in so quickly. "There'll be no need to pay me back." Then without saying another word and ignoring her begs to pay him back, he turned off the lights and locked the front door.

_It did not take much for her to give in. She's grown stronger… But she still can't stand up for herself. But I remember her face when she walked into the hotel, I remember Angeal and Genesis's faces when I told them what had happened… and when they met her days later…_


	4. Chapter 4

Sephiroth laughed slightly. _I remember what Angeal and Genesis said when they saw and met her. And what they said to me. It was only a few months ago, yet already I can look back and laugh…but at the same time, it is painful, especially after what has happened…_

Akemi looked around the room, her eyes wide. This was just the lobby. Sephiroth had told her on the way there that Shinra was paying for their accommodations; also, that he had very high taste.

The lobby was large and round, two soft, comfy red sofa's were on either side of a glass and oak coffee table, the floor was black and white marble with rugs on it, making it look warm. There were mirrors on the walls along with famous pictures and black and white photo's. The walls were made to look like deep red marble, but it was actually wallpaper, several pillars went up to the high ceiling carved into spirals. There were no stairs but there was a lift in the corner.

Sephiroth smirked at Akemi's reaction. _Wait until I tell her that Shinra owns this especially for us first classes…_

"Akemi," Sephiroth said, snapping her out of her trance like state. "Your room is number seven. It's on the second floor." He told her as he walked her to the lift.

"I-I've never seen anywhere like this…" She breathed as the lift door closed.

"Well, I'm coming with you tomorrow to help you collect your things. Hopefully I'll see where you have been raised then." Sephiroth was interested to know where she had been raised. His guess was that it would be filthy and rat infested, with beer bottles rotting walls and furniture. He had been told when he was ten that who you are has a lot to do with your place of residents. He had been raised in the Shinra building, that was who he was, but then, who was Akemi…?

"Oh, you don't have too! I can get it myself." She told him anxiously.

"Hm, don't be so independent." He said warmly as the lift doors slid open.

Both of them got out of the lift and did not say anything until they reached the apartment. Sephiroth longed to see her expression when she saw her room. His guess was that she had never had luxury before.

Akemi's face was just how Sephiroth had imagined it. She stood in the middle of the small sitting room, her eyes wide and her mouth speechless.

The floor was carpeted white, an embroidered sofa sat in the middle of the room in front of a glass table and large screen T.V. The window had blinds, letting Akemi see the magnificent view of lights in the darkness. The walls were cream and decorated with three long mirrors, cut into wave shapes. At the back of the room were three small steps that spread across the wall, above were two doors, one leading to the bathroom and one leading to the bedroom. However, Akemi appeared too stunned to notice.

"Beautiful, no…?" Sephiroth said in a friendly tone as he looked at Akemi.

Akemi turned her head and looked at him. "I-It's too good for me. I'd be afraid to touch anything!"

Sephiroth laughed slightly. "This building belongs to Shinra; therefore, they are expecting first class Soldiers to come here. Believe me, first classes ruin this place like a rock-star trashes a hotel room. You have nothing to worry about."

Akemi smiled at him, a warm smile that said _thank you_. Even though she used no words.

"Well, I'll leave you for now. I'll see you tomorrow." Then he walked out the apartment and down to his own.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked; surprised when he found Angeal and Genesis in his sitting room playing cards.

"Ah, you're back. Angeal said we should wait for you so we would know how your first day went." Genesis explained and put an ace down, ending the card game.

"Hm." Sephiroth smirked, taking his coat off and not waiting to get out of his uniform. "That's very Zack-like."

Angeal glared at him as he took the annoying bow tie off, followed by his shirt. "Never say that…"

"Well, where are you two working?" Sephiroth questioned, walking into the bedroom but leaving the door open as he took his shoes and trousers off.

"A weapon shop..." Angeal told him.

"I'm working in a bookshop." _No surprise there… _Both Sephiroth and Angeal thought. "Well, how did your day go?"

"The chef's mad, the boss sleeps with every girl except one, the waiters have Zack's hormones, I beat up a waitress's father who was drunk and then brought her back to the hotel so he wouldn't beat her."

Angeal and Genesis looked at each other. "So, you brought this girl back to the hotel?" Genesis asked.

Sephiroth walked back into the room, dressed in loose black sleeping trousers. "Her name's Akemi." He told them both.

"If you've brought a girl back here then she must be something…" Genesis said, earning himself a slap over the back of the head from Sephiroth.

Angeal and Genesis left not long after that. But they saw what they wanted to see the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

'_They were practically drooling and had their eyes on storks…' _Sephiroth thought.

Sephiroth waited outside Akemi's apartment after knocking a few times. He tried to ignore Angeal and Genesis who were purposely waiting in the hall to see the girl Sephiroth had brought back with him.

Three knocks later, the door finally opened. Akemi came to the door, her long hair loose and slightly scruffy from where she had been sleeping, and she was wrapped up in her white quilt since she had taken her working clothes off the night before so they would not get filthy or ruffled.

The women's uniform was quite difficult to put on, so she had not had time to get dressed before opening the door.

It took all Sephiroth's restraint to look at Akemi's tired face and not let his eyes wander down to her hand that was clenching the covers over her breasts. It would have been easier if he knew that Genesis and Angeal were not looking from behind the door opposite her.

"Y-yes…?" Akemi stuttered tiredly yet alert.

"It's eight o'clock. Our waiting service begins in twenty minutes." Sephiroth explained, hiding the awkwardness in his voice very well.

Akemi's eyes widened when she realised that she had overslept. She hurried back into her apartment saying that she had to get dressed.

Genesis and Angeal came out from the door they had been hiding behind and grinned at Sephiroth who starred back at them.

"Very nice…" Genesis said to himself, leaning against a wall and crossing his arms and one leg over the other.

"I can tell that you have a good one there, Sephiroth." Angeal spoke knowingly with a kind look in his eyes.

Sephiroth frowned. "We're not dating. I've known her for one day. She's an acquaintance."

"Call it what you want Sephiroth. You can't escape love." Genesis commented as he pulled out his book and scanned his eyes over the pages.

"Sephiroth, I know you. Someone like you does not bring a person back here because she's an _acquaintance_. Face it, _you have a crush_."

Sephiroth turned away from them both. "Crushes are for teenagers such as Zack, not Soldiers like myself. And as for love, I am in no need of it. I'm not Cinderella's prince charming."

Angeal knitted his thick black brows together. "Every girl needs her prince, and from what you told us last night, she's in _dire_ need of one. Besides acquaintances usually become _friends…_"

Sephiroth smirked. "And since when have _you_ known so much about a woman's heart?"

"You know I'm right, besides, I have a mother and Zack. Enough said. Not to mention that I have Genesis always reading from his mystery, riddle and romance books. Spending so much time around Zack has had it's beverages after all."

"Meaning…?"

"After all the time Zack spends chasing after girls it opens my eyes when you start chasing after them."

"You've hit puberty at a very late age…" Angeal and Sephiroth shot Genesis a dirty look. He was in the same position and still reading from his book.

"May I remind you whose idea it was to sneak into Scarlet's room?" Sephiroth asked with a proud sarcasm.

"Heidegger's, he kept talking about the size of Scarlet's chest and so we ventured into her room to see if it was true. You just said that we should give him a clear answer." Angeal replied seriously.

"From what I remember, when she walked into her room and found us in there starring at her bra, you two were the first ones out of there and left me to deal with the consequences." Genesis sulked.

"You were different. You have a wealthy family whereas Sephiroth has none and I come from a poor family with a single parent. You would have had compensation for any injuries." Angeal told him.

Genesis hmph'd and looked down. He only looked back up when Akemi's door opened and she hurried out, apologising for being late. She had no time to pay attention to Angeal or Genesis as she was hurried away by Sephiroth.

"Who were those two?" She asked Sephiroth as they left the building and hurried to Ai Gekkou.

"My friends; Angeal and Genesis…" Sephiroth looked down at her as they walked and smiled. "You can meet them later if you want. We were speaking earlier about going to a small bar for a few drinks."

"Thanks but…I've never drank before."

"It should be quite an experience for you then. We'll go to work and collect your things at nine."

Akemi did not reply or argue. However, the conversations on the way to work were pleasant and funny ones.

"So, when do you go back to your usual job?" Akemi asked as they walked along the street.

"I'm not sure. It could be six months or more." He replied straightforwardly. "But still, I'm enjoying it here. It's different from usual."

Akemi laughed slightly. "I expect it is. I didn't think that you usually work at bars or serve people food."

Sephiroth smiled. "That's true. Normally at this time, I'm up to my eyes in paperwork, and then I'm training until I'm given something else to do."

The rest of the day went almost normal, according to Akemi anyway.

"What was all the screaming?" Sephiroth asked as he finished taking an order.

"Chantenmie caught himself on fire again." Akemi said, in a plain voice as if she was telling him the postman had just come.

Sephiroth's cat-like eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, don't worry! He does it all the time. One minute he's fine, the next, he's alight."

Sephiroth just nodded and walked away to the kitchen.

Nine PM finally came, Sephiroth walked down a cold and dark ally with Akemi. The ally was filthy, filled up with used needles and drugs and other litter. Several drunks stumbled past him, someone had already tried to beat him up and a hooker had attempted to lure him away. Several people spoke to Akemi; Sephiroth had held her close the entire time and glared at what the people said to her.

The house Akemi walked into was worse than Sephiroth imagined it. The floor was unseen through all the mess, vomit, bottles and mousetraps. Akemi hurried upstairs to her room.

Sephiroth followed her. Her room was like a breath of fresh-air compared to the vile stench downstairs.

After a few minutes, Akemi had everything together. Sephiroth was surprised at how little it was. She had one nightdress, two separate outfits, shoes and a few other personal belongings. Photo's and other things close to her were the only other things she took.

"Ready?" Sephiroth asked, watching her zip up the bag and go to sling it over her shoulder.

"Yes." She answered, stumbling backwards slightly as she put the bag on her back. Sephiroth took it from her and watched her face closely from the corner of his eye.

Once outside, Akemi turned and looked one last time at her old home, and then turned away, leaving all the pain behind her.

"We'll drop your things off and then I'll head back to Ai Gekkou." Sephiroth explained. Normally, his working hours were from seven to eleven, but this time he would finish a little earlier, by the time Akemi finished unpacking, he would be back.

"Not planning to elope are you?" A deep voice said from behind them.

Sephiroth turned and saw Angeal. "What are you doing here?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm on break right now. I know what you're like. So I thought I'd walk the young lady back to the hotel." Sephiroth frowned slightly; he knew that Angeal and Genesis wanted to know what made him like Akemi so much.

_Even I don't know what made me like her or take her in… _Sephiroth thought, still sitting in his room. _She went with him anyway…_

Sephiroth hurried back to Ai Gekkou while Akemi walked with Angeal.

"So, what do you think of Sephiroth?" Angeal asked her.

"H-he's alright…more than alright, he's given me a new home after all, and he's protected me…no one's ever done that for me before."

Angeal smirked at her as she stared at the ground. "Yeah, Sephiroth's a good person. He doesn't treat everyone like that you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll leave you to think about it."

All was silent for a while. Half way to their destination, Angeal spoke again. "Has Sephiroth asked you about tonight?"

"I-if you mean about the drinking, then yes. I'm not sure though, I've never been out at night for that reason before…"

"It's only light drinks if you're worried. Sephiroth doesn't describe things very well. Have lemonade if you want. It's more of a family pub than anything. We're really only going there for a meal."

"Oh, that changes things." Akemi told him with a light relived smile. "Seeing my father drunk so often has almost made me scared of certain places."

"That's understandable; my mother was once in a very abusive relationship, before I was born when she was around eighteen. She said that it had that effect on her."

"Oh, send her my best."

"Will do, she's fine now, it took a while for her to get over it but after a few years she did."

"Hopefully it won't take me that long."

The rest of the way was spent with Akemi listening to all Angeal had to say about Sephiroth, his bad points, good points, weak points, habits and such.

They soon made it to the hotel, once Akemi was changed Genesis decided it was his time to talk to her, Angeal made sure that he was there, since Genesis could be a bit of a womanizer at times...Sephiroth and him called it book lovers mating season.

"Genesis, watch what you say…" Angeal ordered, as his friend began to speak about Sephiroth's personal life something he valued greatly.

"I think I know what is and is not off-limits. Besides, I'm sure that Sephiroth will begin talking about it soon enough." Genesis replied as he sat on the sofa in Angeal's temporary apartment next to Akemi.

The door opened and Sephiroth walked in, dressed and ready to go out. "Aren't any of you ready?" He asked, more cheerfully than usual.

"You didn't exactly say when you were going to be back." Genesis retorted plainly.

"I'll leave you all to get ready then." Akemi said, standing up and walking past Sephiroth to get changed into everyday wear rather than her uniform.

"She's a nice girl Sephiroth. I saw the way you looked at her as she walked out." Genesis began to tease, earning a sharp glare from the silver-haired hero.

"She's just a friend." Sephiroth replied, sitting down as Angeal walked into his bedroom and continued the conversation by called through the door.

"So she's a friend now? This morning she was an acquaintance."

Genesis laughed. "When it comes to love, whether it's a lover, mistress, girlfriend or wife, they're always 'just friends'."

"Go and get changed!" Sephiroth barked at Genesis, who stood up smugly and walked out, knowing that he had embarrassed Sephiroth.

"Ignore Genesis, he'll strike you in any way he can. We all know that he doesn't get involved in romantic relationships."

Sephiroth glared at Angeal's door that was keeping him concealed from his angry eyes. "What makes you think that this relationship is romantic?"

"You're denying it for one reason. Also, it might not be romantic at the moment but I can see it becoming that way."

Sephiroth made a small noise in his throat and looked away from the door childishly as Angeal walked through, now dressed in black trousers and a dark blue T-shirt covered with a brown jacket.

"Are we all ready to go?" Akemi asked, walking into the apartment after knocking on the door a few times.

"We're just waiting for…Genesis…" Sephiroth trailed off, earning a confused look from Akemi as he stared at her and a grin from Angeal who was reading the many signs his friend was showing.

"W-what…? Is there something wrong?"

Sephiroth blinked and shook his head. "No, nothing at all."

_She wasn't wearing anything special, but that's what made her stand out from all the other girls…then again, she didn't exactly have a large variety of clothes to choose from._

After Genesis finally emerged from his room, the four set off. The pub was only around the corner. It was nice, but Akemi was used to waiting on people, not being waited on, by anyone, and she was defiantly not used to being treated like a lady, or even being treated like a human.

"What would you like?" Sephiroth asked as he passed the menu to Akemi. "Don't worry about price."

Akemi looked surprised. "D-don't worry, I have some money with me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Sephiroth insisted. No matter what Akemi said, he would not let her pay. In the end, she had lasagne, something she had not had in years.

"Hey, are you who I think you are?" A giggly and forcefully seductive voice bubbled annoyingly from behind Sephiroth. He rolled his eyes and turned around to see a girl about eighteen wearing a very high mini-skirt, really, he had seen belts longer! And a low-cut top tucked into her bra, obviously done once she had seen that he was there.

"And who do you think I am exactly?" He replied plainly.

The girl giggled. "My hero of course! The great General Sephiroth!"

Sephiroth desperately wanted to sigh and tell her to put some clothes on, but he knew that was not an option.

"My friend and I are just over there. Feel like joining us?" She asked, pulling on his hand as she continued to speak in her annoying low voice.

_Why can't girls like you ever speak in a normal tone? _Sephiroth thought. He glanced at Akemi quickly; she seemed to be in more of an awkward position than he was.

Genesis had gone to give the orders at the counter about ten minutes ago, Angeal was sitting opposite him looking almost disgusted, and grateful that Genesis was not there to speak his mind.

"Thank you but…I'm already with someone." He said, winking at Akemi in secret as he held his hand up from under the table resting on her lap.

Akemi blushed brightly.

The teenage girl growled and stomped her foot, stomping back to her seat where her friend had been watching them.

"I apologise if I embarrassed you." Sephiroth said to Akemi who was still blushing brightly.

"N-no, don't worry! I understand!"

Angeal simply smirked and watched Genesis come back with the table number.

"Well Genesis, there's one of your type over there." Angeal mumbled looking at the teenager who had been pestering them, now in a fowl mood as she spoke to her friend.

"No, girls like that were last years craze."

"Going for someone a little more mature now, unlike that giggling teenage maniac?" Sephiroth asked, remembering the last girl he had seen Genesis with.

"Perhaps."

"Apparently there's a fair tomorrow night." Angeal told them.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Genesis asked.

"Nothing."

_We got back around eleven. While Genesis and Angeal went back to their rooms for the night I went to see Akemi. The next day we went to the fair…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Akemi had never been to a fair before. Genesis and Angeal had though, they stalked us...._

Sephiroth watched Akemi's face light up with childish excitement as she looked around her. Bright coloured games and prizes stood on stools; rides went around with different coloured lights flashing and playing music.

Sephiroth would never admit it, but he was slightly excited too, he used to go to fairs when he was younger, before he became a first class Soldier and had time to spare, he would go with Angeal and Genesis, always eager to go on the tunnel of horror.

Several people walked around wearing bright coloured Yukata's, Midgar had become very continental in the last five years. Midgar had suddenly become very much like Tokyo, areas more isolated were a lot like China; Sephiroth had noticed on his many assignments.

"What's that smell?" Akemi asked Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis had wondered off somewhere, unknown to Sephiroth they had only come to watch the two, like how Hojo would watch one of his 'precious specimens', this was their mission, their experiment. Something they felt would help Sephiroth a lot.

"Sweets," Sephiroth replied.

"Let's get some!" Akemi replied excitedly, dragging Sephiroth to the stool and choosing a fluffy pink candyfloss. As usual, Sephiroth would not let her pay.

"Do you think he'll play his cards right?" Angeal asked Genesis, they had not lost sight of them; they were in the best spot. The fair surrounded a tall building that overlooked the entire fair; they were at the top sitting at a wooden table that was right next to the railing going around the top of the building.

"Sephiroth has no cards, he wouldn't notice if won tens-of-thousands of Gil." Genesis replied looking over the rail like Angeal was.

"You might say that, but I personally think he knows exactly what he's doing and doesn't even notice it."

"Are you saying that she has feelings for him too?"

"Maybe, I think that they would be perfect for each other."

Genesis laughed slightly. "I can't even imagine Sephiroth being the head of a family, with a wife and child."

"Or children knowing Sephiroth, speaking of which, I've never seen him with children before, he never speaks of them or anything…"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Nothing, just a thought."

"Then that will be our next mission." Genesis replied, taking a sip from his can of fizzy drink.

"Hm, day-care Sephiroth, hero of the diaper." The two laughed.

Meanwhile, Akemi spoke to Sephiroth. "So, how do you feel about…children?" Akemi asked.

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth asked as he walked with his arm unconsciously over her shoulders. Akemi did not mind and had not spoken about it.

"Well, we're surrounded by children of all ages and you haven't said a word about it."

Sephiroth smiled. "That's mostly because I don't know. Obviously, I don't spend much time around children. The closest I get is as close as I am to them now." Akemi nodded in understanding. "What about you?"

"It really depends on the type of child. Working at Ai Gekkou I've seen lots of children. Shy, noisy, angry, spoiled. But I know that children are only what their parents make them."

"How do you explain yourself then?"

"I…I don't know." She told him honestly and then smiled. "I guess we all see the world in a different way and that effects how we act."

"Where are they going now?" Genesis asked as he ate from a bag overlapping with sweets.

"The tunnel of horror." Angeal replied.

"Maybe he DOES know what he's doing. Though it's one of the oldest tricks in the book."

"I wonder if it works." Angeal mumbled; picking a sword shaped sweet from his own coloured bag.

"I don't know," Akemi muttered to Sephiroth unsurely. "It says that it's—"

"Terrifying? That's why they call it the tunnel of horror." Sephiroth told her, caringly yet smugly.

"No, that's not what I mean; well it is, but…"

Sephiroth smiled down at her as they waited in the long queue. "You're scared." Akemi blushed. "Don't worry; it's not as if you'll be alone."

Akemi continued to blush but smiled.

"They've just gone in." Genesis said as he watched Sephiroth and Akemi walk inside after paying.

"I highly doubt that Sephiroth will complain about the unreal-ness of it this time." Angeal said, now munching on something else having finished the bag of sweets.

"Do you think she'll scream?"

Angeal nodded. "I get the feeling she will."

Sephiroth and Akemi soon came out the exit a while later. Sephiroth was sure he was deaf. "Good set of lungs." He told her.

"Sorry! When that thing dropped from the ceiling it really scarred me!"

"I know, it was obvious, I have the bruises to prove it."

"Sorry…" Akemi said, rolling the sleeve from his jacket up and looking at the purple marks.

"Don't worry."

"Twenty minutes and we'll have to leave." Genesis said, looking at his watch. "Sephiroth had better finish things."

"It looks like he's wrapping thinks up now." Angeal added as Sephiroth and Akemi got on the Ferris wheel.

"So let's see…he's given her sweets, gotten her scared in the tunnel of horror, and now—"

"They're kissing at the top of their final ride." Genesis turned his head, as Angeal had said the two were kissing, or that's what it seemed like from a distance, the truth was that he was actually whispering in her ear about the people sitting in front.

"Or not…" Angeal trailed off as he looked through binoculars that Genesis had brought with him.

"I thought it was too early for that."

_Maybe they were right…it was to early…_

**I'm sorry it's short; I will make up for it! Remember, you ideas are always welcome! Especially since I'm beginning to run short of ideas, I know the main plot but it's the bits in the middle I'm having problems with, so any ideas are greatly appreciated! **


	7. Chapter 7

'_It was my first day off…I chose to spend it with Akemi that day. I'll never forget it.'_

Akemi did not remember how long ago her last lie in had been. Usually she woke up to clean up after her father and do what work she could, even though she knew that it would only get in a state again.

However, this time, she was going to have a lie-in. Sephiroth had other ideas as he knocked on her door.

"Tell me…Please; please tell me…what did I do that was so wrong in another life?" She wondered aloud, rolling onto her back and getting out of the warm bed.

"Good morning." A low but happy voice said as she opened the door. "Sleep well?"

"I was…" Akemi mumbled, rubbing her eye. "What time is it anyway?"

Sephiroth smiled. "Five to ten," Akemi's eyes widened slightly. "I thought you might be sleeping, so I didn't want to wake you."

"Don't worry, I overslept…It's only since I've been staying here…"

"I know; the beds are too comfy." Akemi laughed slightly and stepped aside so he could come in.

"Just make yourself comfortable while I get changed." She said, walking into her bedroom and leaving the door open slightly, no one could see in but she could still hear and talk to Sephiroth.

"No need, I was going to take you out for breakfast…even though it is a little late." He told her while standing near the flat screen T.V embedded in the wall in front of the red sofa above an artificial polished wood fireplace.

"Oh, you don't have to, you're really spoiling me!" Akemi called out as she slipped her yellow jumper over her head, it was a yellow creamish colour, with long sleeves, which covered the palms of her hands, exposed her slender shoulders, and ended above her blue jeans. On the wrists, at the top and bottom were cardigan cuffs.

Sephiroth smiled. "Oh believe me; you deserve to be spoiled…"

'_I knew I had embarrassed her, it was completely accidental, I didn't even know what I was going to say until I opened my mouth and the words flooded out…I think I embarrassed and scared myself a little…'_

Akemi came out of her bedroom putting her hair in a loose, thick plat over her shoulder and tying the end with a blue hair-band. **(There is a picture of her at my profile, I did not draw it but it is what inspired me to write this.)**

"Where are you planning to go then?" Akemi questioned, surprised that she was not stuttering as she usually did.

"Sephiroth…?" She asked again after there was no answer.

Sephiroth shook his head, he had been staring at her in a daze, and he could not remember what had been going through his head.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked where you were planning to eat." Akemi said again as she put black healed boots on and pulled her jeans over the top.

"There's a nice place I've only been in once. They do nice breakfasts and dinners." He explained, watching as Akemi put her coat on and her bag over her head so it would rest on her hip.

"Sounds good..."

'_Then we left, it was just I and her for a change, Angeal and Genesis were still working.'_

"I've only ever seen you wearing leather and your uniform; it's strange seeing you in a different kind of material." Akemi cheerfully told him as they walked down the street.

Sephiroth smiled, for a change he was wearing jean and material. Black jeans, much shorter black boots, a dark grey T-shirt with a slight V-neck covered with a black jean jacket. However, his hair was normal.

"I know, it's not very often I wear things like this. It takes a bit of getting used to." He said honestly. "Besides, it was the same when I saw you. I had only seen you wearing your uniform…and a bed-sheet on one occasion. In the end you begin thinking that's what a person wears all the time."

Akemi nodded. "I can't stand putting that uniform on! It takes so much time! By the time I get to work, I'm knackered! I don't even want to think of what it would be like if that's all I could wear…" She laughed.

'_We soon arrived at our destination. It was nice, almost comforting, though I guess that what made it special and enjoyable was that I had Akemi's company. And that for the first time no one was asking for autograph's, pointing, asking questions, and there was not one girl giggling as she spoke to me…after all, the only female who really mattered to me then was the one sitting opposite me.'_

Akemi sat opposite Sephiroth looking at the peach-coloured menu while Sephiroth looked at his. He was secretly looking at her from behind his, studying her facial expressions, after all, when you are famous worldwide and either meet a girl or take her out, it is very strange to see their real expressions since they are never quiet and are constantly giggling as if it is going out of fashion.

Akemi's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the price on the menu. "Um…It's a little…expensive…" She told him, looking over the top of the plastic covered paper.

Sephiroth laughed slightly. "Compared to most places this is cheap."

Akemi blushed slightly. "Well, between you and me, this is my first time eating out. Usually I get a takeaway and eat it on the way home."

Sephiroth smiled. "That's understandable, besides you don't have to pa—"

"Sephiroth…! You're really going to spoil me if you keep paying for my food! You're paying for my hotel room; you paid for all the rides at the fair! You're really making me feel guilty!"

Sephiroth laughed. "Good, I only give people what they deserve. Which is why you are the only person I have ever spent this much on and asked out without persuasion."

Akemi blushed brightly and desperately longed to hide her face behind the menu once again.

Sephiroth smiled and lifted his menu to his face while he made his final decision on his food.

"Oh no…!" Akemi hissed under her breath, hiding her face behind her menu.

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked her.

"Look over there."

Sephiroth turned and looked at the table next to them against the opposite wall. "Isn't that our boss?"

Akemi nodded. "He can't see me here. If he sees me with you he'll come up with a bunch of excuses why—" Sephiroth took her hand to silence her and rubbed it slightly while taking her menu and putting it back in its holder with his.

"Then let him see us. He's with his wife so he can only glance our way. Besides, he might get the point that you are really not interested in him." He whispered the last part in her ear.

Akemi relaxed a little and smiled after breathing out. "You're right. Let's tease him…!" She said with an evil glint in her eyes.

Sephiroth laughed. "So then, what would you like?"

"A salad with a stilton filled Pannini please." She told him with a much happier smile.

Sephiroth smiled back and waited for a waiter to come before giving their orders.

"It feels strange to be served instead of serving." Akemi stated.

Sephiroth nodded. "I know the feeling."

"He's looking at us…" Sephiroth stated in a low voice a while later as she ate from her plate.

"Is it jealousy?"

"Of course…" Sephiroth replied with a smile.

'_I loved being with her, talking with her, I could have conversations and act in ways I would only behave around Angeal and Genesis…minus the fighting. The truth for me not wearing my leather that day was really that I wanted to make a good impression. I'd never tell her that though…'_

"Mm…" Akemi moaned, putting her fork and knife down neatly on her empty plate. "That was the best food I have tasted in a while."

"I said you would like it here." Sephiroth replied as he had also finished his plate. "How do you feel about coming here later in the evening?"

Akemi smiled. "It sounds nice, but…your money—"

"I've told you before, that is not a problem, and Shinra pays me far too much." Akemi giggled and laced her fingers together while leaning her chin on them.

"Well," Sephiroth stood up. "I'll go and pay the bill."

Akemi stood up and went to follow him. "Good luck. That's some man you've got there." Her boss's wife said as she walked past.

"And I can honestly say the same to you. It's not every day a girl meets a man like your husband, I can honestly say that he stands out amongst the crowd." She said cheekily, her boss glared at her while his wife took it as a compliment.

Sephiroth smiled silently.

"Where do you feel like going?" Sephiroth asked her once they were outside.

"I'm not sure. I don't get much time to myself to do anything…"

'_Neither of us knew what there was to do, so we ended up walking around the area, just talking. I'm sure that we were walking in circles.'_

"What's that?" Akemi asked as Sephiroth bent down to pick up a plastic egg-shaped container that he had just kicked accidentally.

Sephiroth pulled the two pieces of plastic apart and took out the prize. "One of those things you get in gambling machines…here." He gave her the silver ring he had taken out. "I don't think it will fit me somehow."

Akemi laughed; flattered that he had given it to her. "Thank you, it's beautiful!"

"At least you can't say that I spent too much on you." Akemi laughed at his comment and slipped the ring on her middle finger.

'_The day went by surprisingly quickly after that. They do say that time passes when you're having fun. We went back at eleven, just after the firework display.'_

Sephiroth walked into the hotel with Akemi and was almost upset that the day was over. "I'll see you tomorrow." He told her as she walked through the door to her apartment.

"Goodnight…" She said, closing the door slowly. "Thank you…"

Sephiroth smiled and practically waltzed into Angeal's living room. As usual, Genesis was there and the two looked exhausted as they watched the T.V.

"It's been a terrible day before you ask." Genesis mumbled before Sephiroth could say anything. "I had to deal with a man in his ninety's who wondered into the shop after escaping from the old people's home. He wet himself and I won't mention what he did on the floor."

"That's nothing. Two boys tried stealing swords. One shoved a dagger down his sock the little idiot, he tripped and I spent the day giving the police a report since it was apparently my fault he tripped since I was the one chasing them…"

"Well I had a wonderful day…" Sephiroth said as he stretched and sat down between them.

The two friends looked at each other and then at Sephiroth. "YOU had a nice day?" Genesis asked. "The one who's always saying that free-time hates him?"

Sephiroth grinned. "It's different when you're with someone."

Angeal smiled. "He's in the third stage."

"I'm worried, these stages are coming quicker than usual."

Sephiroth looked at them. "What are you talking about?"

"The first stage is the unknown crush." Genesis started.

"The second is denial."

"The third is _friendly_ happiness. It turns you into a smiling monster."

"The forth is love."

"I thought the forth was arguments?" Genesis asked.

Angeal shook his head. "No, love comes next."

"I bet it's not."

"Five quid…?"

"Deal…" Genesis replied.

Sephiroth just shook his head and walked into his own apartment. Happily waiting for the next day, he slept.


	8. Chapter 8

"What's going on with you?" Mary asked when she saw Akemi coming out of the café's kitchen.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered slightly as she put her loose hair behind her ears.

Mary smiled. "You've been happier than usual. The boss is still trying to bed you, and you've been doing the same amount of work lately, so tell me, what's going on?"

Akemi blushed and her smile grew. "Sephiroth, he's been taking me out lately. The other day he took me to the fair! He is paying for the hotel I'm staying in and it's not exactly a cheap old dump, and he took me out yesterday. It was nothing special, but at the same time it was."

Mary nodded. "Rumour is that you and he are seeing each other."

"His friends, Angeal and Genesis told me that he likes me, a lot more than the other girls and that I'm the first one he's treated this way…Angeal said that he has growing feelings for me…"

"He likes you?"

Akemi nodded. "The thing is; I think I like him too…"

"Think about it seriously. Do you just like him because he treats you like a woman, or is it because he protects you, or because he's so—"

"I don't know; it's just that, I can talk to him, even more so than I'm talking to you now. He says such nice things and he's really sweet, charming, and—"

"Hot?" Akemi shook her head.

"It's true he's handsome but…that's not what makes me like him…" She clutched the silver tray so it was leaning against her stomach. "I…I think I like him too…I'm not saying that I want to rush into things but at the same—"

"You don't want to wait for the future when the time is right for the two of you, and you want to know what the future brings you…" Akemi nodded.

Mary smiled and then walked away without saying another word.

'_Then the boss wanted to see her and me. I was right, he was jealous…'_

Akemi and Sephiroth stood in their boss's office. He sat behind his desk with a serious look on his wrinkled face.

"Let me get one thing straight…" He started. "I do not mind my staff dating, but when it interferes with business it's time to put a stop to it. Since Sephiroth has been here, more people have been coming and our average income has doubled. However, they expect to see him with a famous, glamorous woman when he goes out. Do you have any idea how it would seem if they saw you two out together?"

Sephiroth rolled his eyes. _He sounds exactly like Shinra…_

"Akemi, a beautiful but poor girl, the only reason you're on the upper plate and not in the slums is because you work for me with some persuasion from your father, who happens to be in serious debt with gangsters,"

Akemi closed her eyes and looked down. It was true. Her father was in debt, and if he could not pay it back at the end of the year, it would be she who would suffer since she would be sold to them to pay it off. That is what her father said her entire life.

"And Sephiroth; the most powerful and famous Solider. A hero, attracted to a plain girl with drug addicts for parents."

"My taste in women is perfectly fine. Regardless of public status Akemi deserves far better then me." Akemi looked at him in surprise and embarrassment; the boss looked in hidden anger and jealousy. "As for what other people think, let them think it, if its looks you're worried about you've already said that she's beautiful."

The boss did not know what to say and dismissed them.

'_Akemi was speechless for the rest of the day, I knew she was embarrassed, but I did not mind, she was embarrassed for a good cause…and I loved seeing that blush on her face…'_

"He's watchful…" Sephiroth whispered in Akemi's ear, leaning forward.

Akemi smiled slightly. "I know; he's green-eyed too."

"Show's how interested he is in you." _Almost as interested as I am..._

_At the end of the day we headed back to the hotel, we were both tired and got a takeaway…_

"What would you like?" Sephiroth asked Akemi, who sat in the corner of the takeaway on a chair by the window.

"Chips will do for me…" She told him quietly, resting her tired head on her hand.

"Two portions of chips…" He told the man behind the counter and then went to join Akemi. "Tired?"

She nodded. "I can't wait to get out of these clothes and sleep."

Sephiroth nodded. "As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out, I don't know how I'll make it to work tomorrow…"

"I know, going to sleep and not waking up until two in the morning is a pleasant dream."

"I don't suppose it can become reality?"

Sephiroth smirked and lent forwards. "Sadly no, but maybe I can arrange something."

'_We ate in the takeaway and then stumbled back to the hotel. We were exhausted; I went straight to bed. I am sure that Akemi did the same. I didn't wake her up the next morning, she was panicking, but then she was excited.'_

Akemi rolled over in bed and slowly opened her eyes to look at the digital clock. 12.00 AM It said.

Akemi's eyes widened and she leapt out of bed, searching for her work clothes. Then a sudden thought came to her mind; _'Is Sephiroth up yet?' _She could imagine every newspaper with the title 'Bed head General is late for work'.

She was about to go and get him but heard a knock on her door.

"Sephiroth…!" She shouted, looking at the silver haired man standing in front of her looking at her happily.

"Good morning." He said, trying not to laugh at her pyjamas, covered with Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, there was a big picture of Tigger leaping for joy on the front while her grey, short sleeved, baggy top, whereas her trousers had Tigger, Pooh, and Piglet printed all over them.

"We're late for work! Why aren't you dressed?" She shouted lightly at him, pulling him into the apartment, Angeal and Genesis watched from a distance with smiles on their faces.

"Calm down, I had a little conversation with your boss and we have the day off again." Akemi stood in front of him, looking surprised. "We were worked so hard yesterday I thought we could use another break."

"How—"

"He's exactly like the President, tell him that you'll pay him for your time off work and he turns soft."

Akemi sighed. "You didn't have to do that."

Sephiroth smiled down at her. _'For you, I'd do anything.' _He thought.

"I know." He folded his arms casually and looked down at her. "Nice pyjamas by the way."

Akemi blushed and hurried into her room, making sure to get dressed in summer clothes since it was incredibly hot. _'Maybe it's just me…' _She wondered, seeing that Sephiroth was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. Then again, what was he _supposed_ to wear?

"I've ordered train tickets, how would you like spending some time in Costa del Sol?"

"That' miles away isn't it? Seems a bit of a waste, by the time we get there it'll be late afternoon."

"Shinra's insisting that I have a holiday. It's obvious that he wants to get on my good side, no doubt he's afraid that I'll drift away from the company." Sephiroth explained as he walked around her living room, looking at the small bits and pieces that made it homely. "It will be for a week, usually I hate going on holidays, they're boring and frustrating, I've worked out that it's because I'm on my own, so I wondered if you'd come with me? Angeal and Genesis are coming for a change. They somehow bribed their way out of going away to Banora next week."

"I've never been away before, what should I bring?" She called out, as if she was confirming that she was defiantly going.

Sephiroth smiled and almost breathed a sigh of relief, he had been sure that her answer would be no.

"You can buy most things down there. I know that you did not bring a towel because the hotel provides them, so you can buy one once we're there, along with sun-cream, bath supplies and such."

"Okay!" Akemi called, stepping out of her bedroom in blue jean shorts and a cream coloured top that had thick elastic in the waist making it grip. She was also wearing black sandals.

"What time do we leave?" She asked.

A grin spread across Sephiroth's face. "Ten minutes." The station was fifteen minutes away, and the train was due in twelve minutes. Sephiroth never would have dreamed of leaving late for something, but the thought of excitement was nagging at his brain, Genesis and Angeal had encouraged him too.

"Ten minutes!" Akemi yelled. "I have to pack and then we have to get there and then—" Sephiroth silenced her by holding his finger to her lips.

"I know; it should be fun."

'_We left after that; we raced down the street with Genesis and Angeal. Now, I wish that I had silenced her with my mouth…'_

Akemi and the four Soldiers raced from the first platform to the second, just in time to get on their train.

Sephiroth put the bags on the steal shelf while Akemi sat on a seat. Sephiroth sat opposite her, took his jacket off, and put it on the table between them.

"W-we made it…!" Akemi panted as the train began moving. Genesis and Angeal were sitting opposite them a few chairs behind, where they could watch them and still give them privacy.

"Told you it would be fun." Sephiroth said, reaching in his pocket for the tickets.

"I wonder if we can make her get on a train and have Sephiroth chase after her, confessing his love." Genesis pondered aloud as he watched them. He laced his fingers and sat his chin on them. Angeal was sitting opposite him and was looking over his shoulder so he could see them.

"I don't think that would happen; it's not Sephiroth's style. Knowing him he'd be sitting in the station waving goodbye while reading a newspaper."

Genesis agreed. "You're right."

Genesis and Angeal's attention was brought back to Sephiroth and Akemi as she burst out laughing.

"R-really?" Akemi laughed.

Sephiroth nodded. "Every word's true. I was so embarrassed; it was on the front of every paper; Lifeguard and General's romance. Mouth-to-mouth monthly. The truth is that I was so bored that I had fallen asleep in the water and he thought I was drowning."

Akemi laughed louder as she thought of Sephiroth's face as he was dragged to the sand and given mouth-to-mouth by a teenager.

"He's made her happy…" Angeal mumbled.

'_I never would have told anyone that, but Akemi was different, she was really laughing, not trying to make an impression, and she did not have a constant giggle, or order V.I.P seats like my last girlfriend did when I took her on a train, less to say that blond was stupid, I had taken her on the train in a different way than I had Akemi, I wanted to make Akemi laugh, whereas my other girlfriend was because it was raining and we were going to a theatre. I think her name was Paris Hilton… (I cannot stand her! Sorry all Hilton fans!)'_

"So how long will we be on this train?" Akemi asked.

"About six hours." Akemi's eyes widened. "It should be five-o'clock when we get there. We'll unpack and then go and have a proper meal in the bar." He told her, his arm draped over the top of the double seat and his long legs crossed.

"So, how did you come to work in Ai Gekkou?" He asked her.

"My father got the job for me, he knows the boss somehow. I think he only wanted me to earn money so he could spend it all on drink and drugs."

Sephiroth just nodded and did not reply. He thought that it would be best to steer away from depressing conversations.

"What are they doing now?" Angeal asked as he read a small pocket book.

"Talking about something…" Genesis smiled. "Our little Sephiroth is in love."

"I wonder what the kids'll look like." Angeal pondered aloud.

"I think it's a little early to start thinking about that."

"Well, if they marry you can't expect them to stay childless."

Genesis frowned slightly. "We had this conversation the other night…"

"Well maybe if you spoke to me more we WOULD have something to talk about…But you're always paying to much attention to your other friends to notice me."

"Come on Angeal. It's not the same with them like it is with you…"

"And what's THAT supposed to mean!" Angeal shouted. "Are they better than I am? Is it their tone? _Or the way they say it_?"

Akemi and Sephiroth sat in their seats laughing at the argument. "They always fight like this." Sephiroth laughed.

"Married-couple style..." Akemi giggled, both laughed louder when Angeal folded his arms and crossed his legs, turned away from Genesis and said; "Well it's not as if you buy me anything of my own!" Genesis was bewildered.

**Thanks to EVERYONE for his or her ideas! They will all be used in the chapters to come! Sorry it took so long to post this but I was ill again, had chill banes, and the internet shut down for a week or so. Anyway, review and keep on the lookout for the 9****th**** chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

_The day after we arrived, we went to the beach. Akemi had never seen the ocean before, but she knew how to swim…I was more than happy on the sand watching her…_

Sephiroth sat on a sun bed on the sunny beach of Costa Del Sol. Akemi had rushed into the water. Genesis and Angeal were seated beside him, Genesis was reading his book, and Angeal looked in deep thought.

"Sephiroth...!" Akemi called happily, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him up. She was dripping wet, her long hair was in a big, loose, wet bun, and her swimming costume was purple with a black band going under her breasts, above her legs were black bows, making it able to adjust the size.

"Come into the water with me!"

Sephiroth just sat where he was and would not get up. "I don't feel like it." He told her kindly and calmly, sounding to relaxed.

Angeal and Genesis frowned slightly at how naïve Sephiroth could be. It was his perfect opportunity to get to know her better and have fun. However, he was giving it away because he was too pathetic to use his head.

"Genesis…!" Sephiroth growled, glaring at his brunette friend as he flung his Loveless book at him.

"Just go into the water Sephiroth. You'll get burnt to a crisp if you don't." Genesis casually said. "I don't think you'll enjoy being sunburnt on the front of every newspaper."

Sephiroth leant back. "I've put plenty of lotion on."

Angeal sighed. "Akemi, go and get an ice-cream for everyone. Maybe then Sephiroth will feel up to it."

Akemi nodded and was about to run, but Sephiroth grabbed her arm. "I'm surprised at you Angeal, treating a lady this way."

"Why don't _you_ go _with_ her then?" Angeal asked a little forcefully.

Sephiroth got up and walked away with Akemi, who had wrapped her long dark purple beach-wrap around her waist.

Sephiroth wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped Genesis book on his stomach. Genesis sighed when he lifted the book up and found the front cover covered in blue sun-cream.

"Those two _must_ get together…" Angeal said randomly. "Sephiroth is just too relaxed and at ease to notice her."

Genesis nodded as he wiped the cream off the front of his book with Sephiroth's beach towel. "I agree; I'll never live it down if they never notice each-other."

Angeal nodded. "And she's much better than that Hilton girl."

'_They were right; I should have noticed her more. They say that only when someone is gone do you notice them,' I understand that now…'_

Akemi smiled as they waited in the long line to the ice-cream stand. It was in a small shop as you walked through the two big open glass doors, the rest sold small things like; sweets, small toys, beach-towels, sandals, handbooks and such.

"What ice-cream would Genesis and Angeal like?" Akemi asked, holding a finger to her lip in curiosity as she looked at the list of ice creams.

"Genesis will have vanilla, Angeal will have rum and raison, and I think I'll have mint-choc-chip…" He mumbled; crossing his arms over his chest as several girls stared at him, even some men in jealousy because their girlfriends were paying so much attention to him.

"What would you like?"

Akemi giggled lightly and smiled. "Raspberry ripple sounds nice." Sephiroth nodded and waited with her.

'_I could hear three girls behind us talking, none of them seemed to acknowledge Akemi, only me, and they treated her so terribly after they did notice her…'_

Sephiroth frowned and rolled his eyes as he heard three girls in bikini's talking about him. They were behind him and Akemi in the queue, only seeing him and talking about his body.

"I always imagined him in those small tight Speedos's, the ones like the underwear really little boys wear." One girl with blond hair whispered to her friends.

"I always imagined him in nothing…" One girl with black hair laughed, making her friends laugh loudly with her.

"You think I can score with him? Looks like he's alone…" The third girl whispered to her friends. Sephiroth felt a vein in his head pop out and almost felt his eye twitch.

"Give it a try." The two friends encouraged her.

The red head pulled her bikini top down slightly and flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

"Akemi," Sephiroth said warmly, watching the girl out the corner of his eye. Akemi looked at him and tilted her head to the side. She had wondered why he was not talking to her and looked so frustrated, she had wondered so much that she had not heard the conversation behind them.

Sephiroth smiled and tilted his head to the side quickly, looking at her and holding his arm out. Akemi smiled and moved closer to him, letting him drape his arm over her shoulders.

The red head was shocked and so were her friends. "No fair!" She shouted. "And I was just ready to dive in!"

Then the conversation began. Sephiroth felt Akemi's heart sinking with every terrible thing they spoke about her; from her body to how she looked psychotic. In the end, Sephiroth had enough.

"Ignore them." He whispered in her ear, fooling the girls behind them by making the whisper look like a kiss. "They'll get what's coming to them."

Akemi smiled and nodded, looking at him with a smile on her face.

Sephiroth gave his orders for the ice creams, and as they turned to walk back, the girl with the black hair looked directly at Akemi and cruelly said; "You're going to put much more weight on eating that, but you're big enough already."

Sephiroth glared at the girl, making her practically curl up in fear. Sephiroth had that effect on many people with the look he gave. "Compared to you she's thin, and besides, I don't really like young girls who are urgently due for plastic surgery." Then he walked away with Akemi who was shocked at what he had just said, the girls were silent after that.

"You shouldn't have said that Sephiroth!" Akemi told him.

"They were asking for it, when someone says those things about someone else it's only to lift themselves up. When I was training with Genesis, I was saying about how my fighting skills were better than his were, he got angry and sparred with me, he won and I was immediately put back in my place. It's the same for them."

"How long ago was this?" Akemi asked as they walked down the steps to the beach.

"We were thirteen. I had a long way to go, regardless of my status."

'_We had so much fun that day, after that incident I went into the water with her, I was slightly embarrassed since Angeal and Genesis were watching us like we were the jewels in their eyes, but Akemi was happy, so I was happy… I wonder if I will ever be happy again with her gone.'_


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you God-Damned-Dog for your ideas! I combined the two and got this! Thanks to everyone else as well! **

"Genesis…? What is it?" Akemi asked; opening her bedroom door as Genesis walked inside.

"You and Sephiroth are going out." He stated.

Akemi looked surprised. "We are?"

"Angeal is telling Sephiroth. He'll expect you downstairs in twenty minutes." Then he began to walk out.

"Wait! Where are we going?" Akemi called after him.

Genesis turned around. "Amantes Sueñan, dress up a bit fancy." Then he walked out, leaving Akemi to get ready.

Sephiroth stood in his room putting on a smart jacket, Angeal stood behind him. "So you and Genesis have booked us a table?" He moaned through grit teeth, wishing that he had been given more of a warning and that they had not made the date for them.

"Stop complaining and get dressed."

'_I was slightly put off that Angeal and Genesis had arranged everything for us, and angry that I had been told at the last minute. But when I saw Akemi, everything changed.'_

Sephiroth waited in the lobby leaning against the wall by the stairs. He turned his head and looked at the woman making her way down them.

Akemi had put her long hair up and was wearing a floor-length black dress; the sleeves were in a light, see-through, delicate type of material that started just below her shoulders and were only nine inches long. The dress shape was called a 'princess silhouette', the neckline was a fichu _(a V neck that is wider and starts at the shoulders, in the book I'm getting the name and picture in it has sleeves attached around the shoulders, the book says it has a 'high off the shoulder neckline with a shawl effect', if you have the book 'how to draw kimono's and gowns it's on page 197 at the bottom on the right hand side, if you don't then just ask in a review or PM and I'll try to explain more clearly.) _Leaving her neck and shoulders exposed, with a silver necklace hanging around her neck with a silver heart on the end.

The back of the dress had a wide V shape.

Akemi's hair was neatly tied and pinned back in a bun, and her long fringe fell at the front, framing her face (I know in the picture on my profile she has a fringe but I like to think she has not.)

Akemi blushed as she got the bottom of the stairs and saw Sephiroth looking at her with a strange look in his eye.

She had always imagined that he would look strange in a tuxedo, but he looked so handsome, majestic and it suited him much more than she thought it would.

Angeal and Genesis smiled as they watched the two leave, Akemi's arm in Sephiroth's arm.

"We ought to follow them." Genesis said.

"Why do you think I booked the table on the indoor balcony?" Angeal relied. "We'll have a good view of their table.

"Sneaky." Genesis mumbled, walking away to get dressed.

'_They watched us the entire time, making sure nothing went wrong, they're more nosy than reporters.'_

Akemi sat opposite Sephiroth at a round table covered with a white tablecloth, a narrow glass in the centre with a single red rose sticking out and two seats where Sephiroth and herself were seated.

Neither of them had high taste, and were both used to serving than being served. However, it was a romantic place, and it was easy to understand why Angeal and Genesis had chosen it for them.

"Where did you get the dress from?" Sephiroth asked her, holding a full wine glass in his hand.

Akemi smiled. "When Genesis told me that you and I were going out, I realised that all I had were shorts, jeans, a jacket and a swimming costume. So, I ran to the rent-out place and got this. It goes back tomorrow though."

"Shame, it really suits you." Akemi blushed, knowing that in his own words he was calling her beautiful.

"Well, when I saw you in a suit, it surprised me. Whenever I thought of you in a suit the image in my head made you look hilarious, but seeing you in one makes it so different…"

Sephiroth smiled. "I know, you should have seen me when I was younger, I have a picture somewhere. The first time I had to dress up, the look on my face…" He laughed.

Akemi smiled brighter and took a sip from her drink.

"How are they doing?" Angeal asked as he sat opposite Genesis. Both had agreed that it would look strange if it was just the two of them there, so Genesis had brought Mary with him, he had met her the day before and heard that she was Akemi's friend and was on holiday, it had been her idea to set Sephiroth and Akemi up. Well, she had given Genesis the idea.

Mary had said that she was staying out of Akemi's way and trying to stay out of sight so that Akemi did not drop Sephiroth to keep her company.

"They seem to be doing fine at the moment. Just talking and laughing."

Angeal nodded. He had been seeing someone on the quiet so Zack would not find out, her name was Andrea, a twenty-three year old with long blond curly hair that fell to her lower back and had an average figure. She was a friend of Mary's and an acquaintance of Akemi's.

"Well, Akemi seems to have found her man." Mary said, crossing her leg.

"Sephiroth is growing up; it won't be the three of us for very long, it's enough to bring tears to your eyes…" Genesis thought aloud.

Akemi turned her head towards the floor where several people were dancing; the small stage behind them where the singer was standing suddenly began singing.

"It's our song." Sephiroth told Akemi.

"But, we haven't even heard it before." Akemi spoke.

Sephiroth nodded. "I know, but I'm declaring it ours. It's a very special song to us after all."

Akemi tilted her head slightly. "Why?" She asked him quietly.

"...Because it's the song that you and I first danced to." He told her, standing up and holding his hand out to her.

'_That was the first and last night we danced together. Neither of us could dance, but several people afterwards said that we were the best dancers there.'_

"For someone who hasn't danced before, Akemi dances very well." Andrea said to herself as she looked over the balcony.

"Sephiroth's dancing?" Angeal and Genesis said in union, looking over the balcony and watching the two dance to the music.

'_I'm going to miss her…'_

**The people that put this story in their favourites, I'm glad to know you enjoy it and would be very grateful if you sent a review or PM telling me what you like about it and how I can improve it, I could use all the help I can get. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

_That night, I was haunted by the image of Akemi, Genesis seemed to like Mary, and Angeal had been going out with Andrea for a year, perhaps this time it was my turn to be with someone. That is when I decided that I was going to take this relationship seriously, not like the others, Akemi was special, she meant something…Then how did I come to lose her?_

Sephiroth sat at a table with Akemi, it was lunchtime and they sat outside a small restaurant, Akemi had seen Mary and Andrea, as soon as they told her that they were going to meet Genesis and Angeal Akemi had been delighted.

"I have to take that dress back soon…" Akemi randomly said.

Sephiroth shook his head. "No you don't."

"Yes I do, I rented it yesterday and the woman that gave it to me said—"

Sephiroth smirked. "You don't have to take it back because I've bought it for you."

Akemi's eyes widened. "Sephiroth…! Did you see the price tag on that dress?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, but I loved seeing it on you that I would have paid everything I have."

Akemi smiled, lent forward and kissed his cheek. "You're so perfect."

Sephiroth smiled. "As are you."

_I wanted more than just a kiss on the cheek, but I knew I was not going to get it._

"Genesis seems to like Mary." Akemi said a while later as Sephiroth stirred his coffee and waited for his food to come.

"Yes he does, and Angeal has been seeing Andrea for nine months."

"Do you think they'll start a family soon?" Akemi asked.

"Angeal has said nothing about that yet, and Genesis has just met Mary…"

"I don't think that Mary and Genesis will wait too long, Mary is a lot like Genesis." Akemi looked towards the wall by the beach, Mary and Genesis were standing there kissing, looking like they were trying to suck each other's tonsils out.

Angeal was taking a walk with Andrea, they all said that they were going to the beach later; also they said they were going to take a walk and see some of the scenery.

"Imagine that…" Akemi said in a dreamy voice. "Daddy Genesis!"

Sephiroth laughed slightly. "I'd feel sorry for the child."

_It was when we were on the beach and the girls were in the water when Genesis asked a very awkward question._

"Sephiroth, when you become a father what would you prefer, a boy or a girl?"

Sephiroth was unsure of how to answer, he had never really thought of which one he would prefer. A boy he would be able to train, but a girl would most likely make him just as happy.

"I'm not sure…a boy would be nice, but I don't think I'm prepared to become a father just yet…"

Genesis smirked. "So you _are_ thinking about becoming a parent…"

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "Fine then, what would _you_ prefer?"

"I really don't mind, perhaps a little goddess Minerva, or an Exodus…what about you, Angeal?"

"I've never thought about it…I suppose that it wouldn't really matter as long as the child grew in a suitable manner."

"Are you thinking about popping the question yet?" Genesis questioned Angeal.

Angeal frowned. "I'll do that at my own pace."

"You seem to be getting along with Mary…" Sephiroth stated.

Genesis smirked. "I like her…"

"It shows." Angeal and Sephiroth said in union.

Sephiroth watched out the corner of his eye as Andrea snuck behind Angeal and poured a bucket of water over him.

Angeal threw himself up from his seat and playfully ran after her, shouting out fake and mild insults.

Genesis and Sephiroth laughed lightly. Mary and Akemi were out the water and walking towards them.

"A first class Soldier, ambushed by a twenty-three year old waitress…" Genesis mumbled sarcastically.

"Where's his pride and honour?" Sephiroth laughed. His laughs soon stopped when his nose turned cold, looking down he saw an ice-cream cone sticking off his face, Akemi's hand holding it there.

Genesis laughed until he was gripping his sides. A bucket of sand was soon poured down his long swimming trunks.

Mary laughed and was knocked over by Andrea as she tripped and ran into her friend.

Akemi was being held captive on Sephiroth's lap, feeling like she was going to die from tickle torture.

"This will be fine until the paparazzi turn up!" Genesis shouted happily as things calmed down.


	12. Chapter 12

_SORRY! I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER!_

_We were at the train station; the vacation had finally ended. Akemi wanted to go back as much as I did…_

"I don't want to go home…" A little girl sighed; she was holding her suitcase and standing next to her mother in the train station.

Akemi was sitting on a steel seat waiting for their much-delayed train. "Neither do I…" She mumbled.

Sephiroth turned his head and smiled. "You don't feel like going back to Costa del Sol, or you don't feel like going back to work?"

"Both,"

Sephiroth had his arm across Akemi's shoulders, wresting on the back of the seat. "It is nice, but we've taken lots of pictures and had a good time…There's nothing to stop us from coming back again…"

_To be honest, I did not want to go back either, it was the first time I had felt that…Having Akemi with me had certainly changed me a lot._

Akemi smiled slightly and snuggled next to him, surprising Sephiroth slightly.

They were just enjoying it when Genesis' loud voice echoed through the station. He had been getting more and more frustrated, after Mary had gone back to Midgar he had been in a temper.

"Work you lousy machine!" He yelled at a broken vending machine that had taken his money but not given him his snack.

Sephiroth and Akemi heard a few loud thuds and bangs as he kicked and pounded the machine.

"Where's Angeal gone?" Akemi asked curiously.

"He saw a necklace he wanted to buy for Andrea." Akemi nodded and looked up as their train finally arrived.

Genesis stormed to them with a fowl look on his face. "Train's here…" He grumbled, waiting for the people to finish getting off.

"Go and fetch Angeal then." Sephiroth replied.

Genesis lowered his gaze to a more deadly one.

"I shouldn't worry. I don't know Angeal as well as you do, but he's usually on time." Akemi told them both.

_So we waited, and waited, and then waited some more, and watched as the train drove away, leaving us behind…with a furious Genesis…and a guilty feeling Akemi. As it was leaving who should show up but Angeal._

Genesis stood stiff with a scowl on his face, staring at the empty patch where the train had been. The greatest massage in the world could not have relaxed him at that moment. His shoulders were stiff and his entire body was like a still rock, he did not move, did not twitch, and did not bat and eyelid, just stared with clenched teeth.

"Sorry I was so long." Angeal apologised, carrying a plastic bag with a wrapped box in it. "There was some trouble in town and…" He turned his head and looked at Genesis. "We missed the train, didn't we…?"

Genesis slowly turned his head, gradually and stiffly as if it took much effort.

"Yes…_partner…_We did…"

Akemi and Sephiroth sat and watched as if they were watching a movie. Sephiroth reached into his bag and pulled out a giant packet of revels, took the top off and offered some to Akemi.

"Sorry," He looked up at the clock. "It looks like we have a long wait." He walked to the vending machine Genesis had been having so much trouble with, took one look at it and pressed a button, making the snack Genesis had wanted fall so Angeal could get it.

Genesis only heard the sound and his shoulders tensed, almost raising high enough to cover his ears.

Angeal looked at the machine one again after taking a bite of the snack, pressed a different button and watched as Genesis's unused money fell out.

Genesis heard the clink and ground his teeth.

"Aren't they adorable…?" Akemi quietly said to Sephiroth in a dreamy voice, hugging his bare arm.

Sephiroth nodded and kissed the crown of Akemi's head. "I want my children to be just like this at twenty-five…after they leave home of course…"

Genesis slowly turned around. "You…" His voice rumbled, making Angeal look back at his friend, his mouth full of the snack bar.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He shouted, pouncing in the air and attacking his best friend.

Sephiroth and Akemi saw a train conductor rushing to the two fighters…well…one fighter and one defending himself.

"Want to go and get something to eat?" Sephiroth asked Akemi plainly as the two rolled past where they were sitting, the train conductor chasing after them.

"Sure," Akemi replied, stood up with the bags and walked away holding Sephiroth's hand.

_We went to a small café overlooking the train-station; it was above the station, supported by several long stable stairs and poles. We could see Genesis and Angeal fighting, it took them a few hours to find us, and while they were gone, Akemi and I enjoyed each other's company._

"Mmm…" Akemi lent back in her chair. "I'm going to miss Costa del Sol's lemonade."

Sephiroth smiled. It was true; lemonade was Costa del Sol's specialty. It tasted sweet but not too sweet and had a bit of a kick to it.

"It's because of the weather, and also the lemons are grown here, so they aren't imported. It helps the taste."

"Oh…" Akemi nodded and took another sip through her straw.

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile harder, a grown woman drinking through a thick plastic straw with a plastic teddy bear on the front, it was actually a very big ring with the loop small enough to go on a child's little finger. Akemi had picked the straw out herself.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" Sephiroth asked. Akemi looked up at him. "What happened to your mother? Do you have any other family?"

Akemi took the straw out of her mouth. "My mother left me with my father, she had me when she was fifteen and then left when I was four, claiming that she could not put up with my father. That's the last I heard of her, I have a half sister on my father's side, she's getting out of jail next month."

"Jail…?" Sephiroth repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"M-Hm, under arrest for shoplifting, stealing and dealing drugs, causing a street fight, driving without a licence, holding an eighty-two year old man ransom, impersonating a nurse, and having sex in public." She said as if she was mentioning the weather.

"Nice family…" Sephiroth mumbled. "It would seem you're the only normal one." Akemi had to laugh at that.

"How old is your sister?"

"Twenty-two, a year older then me."

Sephiroth nodded. "Do you have any pictures of yourself as a child?"

Akemi blushed and reached into her bag and pulled out her purse. "Promise not to laugh." She shyly said, opening a certain part of it with a picture holder.

"Of course." Akemi handed it to him.

_The picture was adorable in my eyes, she was about four or five and dressed as a Chocobo holding a sign outside a café, her face was innocent and covered in chocolate ice cream. _

Akemi was blushing as he looked at it. "You promised not to laugh!" She shouted, pulling the purse away from him.

"I wasn't laughing. This is known as a smile to many." He said, pointing to his mouth.

"It was turning into a laugh…" She told him sounding stubborn.

Sephiroth raised his glass to his lips with a satisfied grin.

_An hour went by; Akemi and I were just sitting in our seats at the table, waiting for the time to pass and the train to come. We had some very interesting conversations. _

"So if you had a little girl what would you call her?" Sephiroth asked in the middle of the conversation he was having with Akemi.

"I like the name Hitomi and Naomi. What about you?"

"Hannah and Rachel, for boys it's Tetsuya and Nomura."

Akemi giggled a little. "I like the names Luke and Matthew."

"I think I'd prefer a boy than a girl, someone to carry on the Sephiroth name. Almost like an heir to the throne, someone to train in sword arts."

"I don't think I'd mind what I had, perhaps a boy and girl…" Akemi replied.

"Twins…?"

"To painful…!" Akemi laughed, not liking the thought of pushing two children out, or having a caesarean directly after having one baby.

"What age do you think would be the cutest?" Sephiroth asked her.

"Children are always cute!"

"Until they turn into loudmouth, football playing, disobedient eight-year-olds…"

_We spoke like that for a long time, unknown to us, Genesis and Angeal were watching from another table._

Genesis looked up from behind his menu while Angeal looked over his shoulder. Genesis had a left black eye while Angeal's right one was bruised and he had tissue up his nose to stop the bleeding, and Genesis had a plaster on his cheek.

"Planning their future?" Angeal wondered aloud.

"Aw, how cute…" Genesis said plainly.

_Sorry! I forgot to post this chapter! I did all the work on it and forgot to upload it!_


	13. Chapter 13

_It was dark when the train came; it was around midnight actually. The temperature drops in Costa del Sol to a freezing level at night. _

Akemi sat on one of the steel benches huddled against Sephiroth, his jacket wrapped around her as she shivered. The seats that had once been scolding hot were now freezing cold.

They had all been so hungry and distracted as their train had been delayed throughout the day that they had not noticed it be changed again.

It had been delayed so many times now; it took six hours to get to Midgar, and now they had waited for over eight.

Sephiroth raised his head as he heard a train approaching. "Akemi…wake up." He moaned tiredly, shifting his arm, making Akemi raise her tired head. "It's here."

"Right…" She mumbled standing up unsteadily, her legs cold since she was only wearing shorts.

Angeal and Genesis were sleeping on a bench next to them, Genesis had his head on Angeal's chest, Angeal had his head resting on top of Genesis' head and had his arm around him.

If Akemi and Sephiroth had not been so tired, they would have laughed.

"Wake up." Sephiroth ordered them, kicking Angeal in the shin lightly. "Train's here…" He said, walking away with his suitcase in his hand.

_We were relived to get on the train. We were sat at the back; Akemi had her head against the window and was slowly falling asleep again._

Sephiroth had not even noticed he was falling asleep until the ticket conductor was shaking him awake.

"Can I have your ticket sir?" He repeated again.

Sephiroth tiredly reached into his pocket and pulled out the four tickets. "These are also for the people sitting near the front, one in red the other in black."

"Understood, he replied, looking closely at the tickets and then smiling at Akemi. "Your wife…?" He asked cheerfully.

"Girlfriend…" Sephiroth answered, still very tired.

"She's got a pretty face, don't let her go." He looked closer at the tickets, missing the look Sephiroth shot at him. "Sir, you do know that this train goes to Banora?"

_That woke me up._

"What happened to the train to Midgar?" Sephiroth asked urgently, sitting up completely.

"Delayed until tomorrow. The tracks are being repaired, they thought it would be done by now…blooming' workmen…"

Sephiroth sighed. "How much are new tickets?"

"Since you've waited so long and I feel sorry for you, I'll let you have this one off; you've paid for the tickets so it's not as if anyone's getting underpaid."

"Thank you…"

_When I told Angeal and Genesis they where happy, knowing they were going to see their families again. Angeal phoned his mother and Genesis' family. They were grateful to be told this time…unlike the time before…I get the feeling they might have said something about Akemi and I._

"We're on the wrong train…" Sephiroth whispered in Akemi's ear after waking her up.

"What?" She shouted, sitting up.

"It's alright though; I've phoned through to Shinra and work, Genesis and Angeal have family in Banora, so you'll get to see them." He explained.

"Oh…" She snuggled back down against him. "That's okay then…"

"What were you dreaming about anyway?" Akemi's eyes shot open.

"N-nothing…!"

Sephiroth smirked. "Oh it was something, with all those noises you were making."

"It wasn't anything you should know about! I'm tired now, so wake me up when we get there." It was becoming obvious that Akemi's personality changed when she was tired.

_When we got to Banora the next day it was late afternoon, Genesis went to see his parents while the rest of us went to Aunt Gillian's home. She longed to see her son after not seeing him for six months. She always said that she looked forward to seeing me too, after all, unlike everyone else I did not have a family to go home to…I only wish that could have changed…I suppose I'll never have anyone to go home to now…_

Gillian opened the door and welcomed her son in with open arms. "Angeal…Sephiroth…" She said happily. "And this must be Akemi, I've heard a lot about you."

Akemi smiled and blushed lightly. "And I you…it's nice to meet you."

"Come in! When will Genesis be coming?"

"As soon as his family stops hogging him." Sephiroth replied, walking into the house with Akemi and Angeal.

_We spoke for a long time, Aunt Gillian spoke about all the different things that had been happening, and we spoke about Shinra. Akemi was quiet as usual._

Sephiroth lent back and wrapped his arm around Akemi's shoulders. The room they were in was the very small sitting room, when you walked into the house you had to walk through the kitchen to get to all the other rooms.

The sitting room had a dark wooden floor, like the rest of the house. An old carpet with frayed edges was in the centre, they had always had it apparently, and Angeal's father had said the living room's floor was to cold in the winter, so one day when he came back from work he brought the long oblong patterned carpet back with him.

The furniture was cheap and simple, but comfortable; material covered with a cover that Gillian had knitted to keep it in good condition, the chair was the same.

Pictures covered the walls, and a small table was on the carpet in the centre of the room, the sofa was against the wall by the door, and the chair was in front of a long window where Gillian was sat, talking to the three sat on the sofa.

"So Sephiroth, Angeal tells me that you met Akemi at work." Gillian said, interested in the boy she saw as her son, other than Angeal of course.

"Yes, that pathetic excuse for a scientist contaminated the Shinra building. So I got a job in a café where Akemi works…"

Gillian smiled. "Angeal wrote and told me how Zack had a list of job suggestions."

Angeal laughed. "That annoying puppy has some very strange ideas at times…"

"Who's Zack?" Akemi asked, confused.

Angeal frowned at Sephiroth. "You haven't told her about Zack?"

"I was enjoying myself to much."

"You'll meet him in a few days, he got chickenpox as soon as he went to Gongaga, now his parents have it and he's coming home fully cured." Angeal explained.

"The peace and quiet never lasts long…" Sephiroth moaned.

Genesis walked into the room, looking ridiculous. "What are you all looking at?" He asked them, sounding annoyed.

"You're mother certainly loves to give kisses…" Angeal laughed.

Genesis walked to the other end of the room and looked in the small mirror. On his forehead was red lipstick, left there from his tearful mothers goodbye kiss.

_Genesis would not show that he was embarrassed, and quickly wiped the red off. Then immediately turned around and began speaking about going fishing the next day._

"How about us three go fishing tomorrow?" Genesis sat down on the arm of Gillian's chair. "Just us, and a box of sandwiches, just like when we used to come here."

"Sounds good…but…" Angeal began speaking.

"It's not just us three. It's alright for you and Angeal now Andrea and Mary have gone, but we do have Akemi with us now." Sephiroth continued.

"She's already said that she doesn't like fishing." Genesis stubbornly said, turning his head away from Sephiroth.

Akemi smiled. "I don't mind you going Sephiroth. I'll keep Mrs Hewley Company."

Angeal laughed slightly. "You can call her Gillian."

Akemi blushed, feeling embarrassed. "Don't embarrass her Angeal. At least she has more manners than you ever did." Gillian defended.

"You really don't mind me going?" Sephiroth asked again, looking at Akemi's face.

Akemi turned her head towards him and nodded. "Sure, like I said, I'll keep Gillian Company. I don't like watching people fish anyway, go and enjoy yourselves."

Sephiroth pulled Akemi closer and kissed her cheek, making her face turn red. Usually Sephiroth never did anything to show himself up in public unless it was fighting. He had really let himself go.

When he finally pulled away Akemi's head looked like a beetroot.

_That was the closest I got to giving her a complete kiss. I regret what I did now…_

Genesis whistled and received a sharp slap to his leg as Gillian slapped him.

"Well Angeal, am I going to be getting a daughter in law soon?" Gillian questioned her son, taking the attention away from Sephiroth and Akemi.

Angeal choked on the water he had been drinking and spluttered a little. "Maybe in a few months... if she says yes."

_The conversation made me wonder if I would ever be asked that question by anyone, I knew whom I would want to be marrying. However_, _I know now that goal of having a family is all in the past._

"How are your parents Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

"They're fine. Mother's as emotional as usual, and father was hardly bothered." Genesis stated.

"That explains the lipstick…" Akemi mumbled tiredly, leaning against Sephiroth.

"You're tired?" Sephiroth asked.

"It's all the travelling." She yawned. "I'm not used to it…"

_Akemi fell asleep not long after that. She slept on the sofa while we all helped Gillian prepare supper in the kitchen._

"Have you found anyone special yet, Genesis? Or are you still going from girl to girl?" Gillian asked as she grated cheese. Genesis stood next to her chopping tomatoes. He could not understand why everyone was talking about relationships; his IQ had certainly dropped.

"I've switched to men now…" He lied, if Gillian was so nosy and trying to peek into other peoples love lives he would give her something to peek into…at least until his friends corrected him.

Angeal and Genesis sighed and shook their heads while Gillian was still with shock.

"Don't worry mother, he's lying." Angeal explained.

"He met one of Akemi's friends in Costa del Sol, it's the longest relationship he's ever had." Sephiroth carried on.

"And he sulked when she left…he's still sulking now."

Gillian sighed. "Don't try to give me a heart attack like that!"

Angeal smiled. "You haven't told your parents that have you?"

"Mother asked if she had any grandchildren yet, so that's what I told her. She told my father who started shouting…"

"When you were all young," Gillian began, "Exodus used to have bets with his friends over which one of you would end up being a 'pansy' as he put it. His bets were always on you, Genesis. They soon changed when Sephiroth began growing his hair, but after he saw the progress Sephiroth was making on the news, and after Genesis wrote and told him about Akemi, his preferences changed back to Genesis."

"Such a loving father I have…" Genesis moaned.

"Speaking of Akemi, Sephiroth, what provoked _you_ to kiss a girl in public?" Angeal asked with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"It wasn't—"

"Angeal's right that was a very long kiss on her cheek wasn't it?" Genesis interrupted.

"It wasn't a kiss… not a real one anyway…"

"Back in my day, a kiss on the cheek was viewed as intimate." Gillian told them.

Genesis smirked. "So we all know how Angeal was born then." Angeal threw a spoon covered in mayonnaise at his head, successfully hitting him.

_I was not really listening to the rest of the conversation, I longed to go and see Akemi's sleeping face. I was so busy imagining what she looked like when sleeping that I did not realize that I had run out of cucumber to cut, at least not until I cut my finger._

"Daydreaming, Sephiroth?" Angeal asked; looking at Sephiroth's bleeding finger. "Go into the living room and get a bandage, no one wants to eat bloody cucumber."

Sephiroth tried not to smile at his luck, but stopped in his tracks by Genesis' sentence. "Weren't you only supposed to slice half of it? The entire lot's been dissected."

"I like lot's of cucumber." He lied, walking into the living room.

Akemi was sleeping on the sofa, looking comfortable as the warm orange glow shone through the window onto her, a few dark lines shadowed across her skin from the wooden frames on the window.

Her face was peaceful and quiet; her hands were folded under her head that was on the arm of the sofa while her bare legs were bent and her feet resting on a pillow at the other end of the sofa.

Sephiroth smiled, after looking at her for a few seconds he walked to a cabinet in the corner of the room to get the small green first-aide box. He turned around just in time to see several birds flying away into the orange sky, heading towards the sun.

Sephiroth was still sitting on his bed as he recalled the last few months; it was in Banora that he got a real vision of Akemi's personality. Thinking about it was enough to bring a lump to his throat. _It is only now that I realized how much I loved her…I suppose I do still love her…_

**If this last bit confuses you, then please read chapter one and remember that Sephiroth it recalling all of this, I hope you've enjoyed it and tell me what you think through your reviews and constructive criticism! **


	14. Chapter 14

_That day I went fishing with Genesis and Angeal, Akemi stayed with Gillian…_

Akemi stood in the kitchen wearing a long flowing white skirt and a black tank top. Sephiroth stood next to her watching her wrap several sandwiches in cling film, something he always got frustrated doing.

"You're sure you don't mind being left here with Gillian all day?" He asked her, he did not want her to feel left out at all.

"Sephiroth, you make it sound like you're leaving me with a monster or something, and for the thousands time! I DO NOT MIND!" She sternly told him, he had been asking her that question all day…

Sephiroth smiled. "Just making sure…I remember how emotional Genesis' mother was when her husband would go fishing…"

"Genesis' father is called Exodus…right?" She questioned curiously.

Sephiroth nodded. "Right…"

"You would have thought that Genesis' and his name would be the other way around…" _Genesis means first after all…_ She thought.

Sephiroth laughed lightly. "It was his mother that named him…Exodus wanted to call him John."

"I don't think that name suits him…what's his mother called?"

"Lucia…She's a very emotional woman."

Akemi nodded and turned around. She dumped the bag of cling-filmed-sandwiches in Sephiroth's arms and practically pushed him out the door. "Go and enjoy yourself!"

Neither had noticed Gillian in the doorway smiling at them both.

"I understand now why you're the best woman suited for him." Gillian said, taking Akemi by surprise. "He always needed someone to give him a push and a gentle touch at times."

"W-we're really not together like that!" Akemi nervously replied, holding her hands up.

_And we are certainly not together anymore…Though it was not her fault…_

Genesis and Angeal were at Genesis' home, waiting for Sephiroth. Genesis had no choice but to sleep at his house for two reasons, Gillian's house did not have enough room, and two, his mother would have dragged him back and bound him to his bed, she always insisted on babying him…being her only child and all, though he had been told that she had three miscarriages before he was born.

Angeal had spent the night in one of his spare rooms, so that Sephiroth could sleep on Gillian's sofa and Akemi could have his old bed.

Angeal and Genesis saw him coming, Genesis sighed while Angeal held out his hand. "Come on, pay up." A five-gil-note was put in his hand.

"What are you betting on?" Sephiroth asked them both.

"Genesis said that Akemi would change her mind at the last minute and not let you leave, he thought she'd make you go on a long romantic walk with her or something…as if you were bound in chains. I obviously understand her mind better than he does though…"

Genesis frowned. "Angeal don't be ridiculous, women do not have minds…they replace their brains for shoes…"

"Akemi doesn't have luxuries like that…she enjoys the simple pleasures in life…" Sephiroth snorted.

They all began walking down the path that led to the giant pond they used to enjoy jumping into at a young age. They had to stop when they were thirteen, since Lucia and Gillian had caught them skinny-dipping.

Meanwhile, Akemi walked through the village with Gillian. "How long have you lived here?" Akemi asked.

"We moved here from Midgar just before Angeal was born. His father and I did not want him to have a city life. So we've been here for almost twenty-six years."

"That's a long time…" Akemi said; smiling as several small children ran past her.

"You like children?" Gillian questioned, noticing the longing look Akemi gave the children.

Akemi smiled. "I can honestly say that I don't know. I never spend much time around children; Sephiroth said that he doesn't either."

"So, you and Sephiroth have already discussed having children. I think that you're the first girl Sephiroth has ever been this interested in."

"I really can't see why, there are other girls much better than I am."

Gillian said nothing. Sephiroth had had girlfriends before, Angeal had written to her all about them, usually blonde-haired tarts with an IQ of two.

_I went back to Gillian's house at seven in the afternoon with Angeal; Genesis had gone back to his house with the buckets of fish. He and his father were going to gut and de-scale them since we all knew that Gillian would not have them in her home._

Akemi was sitting at the table laughing with Gillian when Sephiroth walked in, he looked happy and had a smile on his face. The black jacket he had been wearing was soaked and draped over his arm.

"Where can I put this?" Sephiroth asked, holding his jacket up.

"Outside on the windowsill,"

Sephiroth put it outside and then walked back in. "Did you have a good time?" Akemi questioned him.

"Yes, Genesis said some inappropriate things so we chucked him in the water, of course he said he was cold and huddled up in my jacket, the reason for it being wet." He explained cheerfully as he sat at the head of the table.

"Did you catch anything?" Gillian asked.

Sephiroth nodded. "Other than old shoes, Genesis has taken the fish home."

"Where's Angeal?" Akemi wondered.

"Somewhere, he was behind me…I think he went to the shop to get something quickly."

Both women nodded.

"What did you do while I was gone?"

Akemi smiled. "We went for a walk and talked a bit, went shopping for things to cook, prepared dinner, and then sat here and talked some more."

"That Genesis…" Angeal growled, storming through the front door and dropping the plastic bag on the table before sitting himself down.

"What's he done now?" Gillian sighed.

"He's told Exodus that we're not doing anything tomorrow. So he's arranged that Sephiroth he and I go to the other village for the beer festival."

Akemi looked confused. "But you're not doing anything tomorrow, so it's not like it will get in the way of any plans…"

Sephiroth stared at her, surprised. "You mean you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't. I don't keep you on a lead and tell you where to go and what to do…"

_All I could do at the time was smile, and ask her if it was all right. If I could go back to that moment and change everything, I would…_

Sephiroth could not lie, he did have a good time at the festival, and he did not get to drunk though they did get home at six in the morning. Akemi once again said that she had a good time with Gillian, but Genesis kept arranging things, and Akemi, though being polite was getting fed up with being left all day.

"You're going out _again_?" Akemi said, standing outside the house talking to Sephiroth. "Where this time…?" Her arms were folded and she frowned at him as if he was her husband.

"Genesis has tickets to go to a nearby Theatre—"

"Perhaps Akemi would like to go then?" Gillian interrupted, she had not been too happy with Sephiroth for many reasons.

"It's…not that kind of theatre…" He mumbled.

"Well what sort is it then?" Gillian nagged.

"Ask Genesis…"

"He's not here, you know so you'll tell me!"

Sephiroth sighed. "Let's just say that there are no costumes…and an entirely female cast…"

"Sephiroth…!" Gillian sounded disgusted. "I thought you were above all that!"

The child in Sephiroth kicked in. "Angeal's going too."

Akemi let out a sigh and walked away. "Where are you going?" Genesis asked her as she walked past him and Angeal.

"For a walk…" She sighed, trying to hide the frustration in her voice.

Genesis tilted his head to the side but then carried on walking towards Sephiroth. "She sounded…" Angeal trailed off, having heard the tone of voice before.

"Depressed," Genesis finished.

"I want a word with you Angeal!" Angeal flinched at the tone in his mother's voice.

_We soon found where Angeal had learnt to give his lectures…Though; Gillian did have some very good points once she dragged us into the sitting room…Less to say none of us went to the theatre, not only because of Gillian, but Angeal had not the slightest clue what we were going to see…_

"Sephiroth…! Akemi is you're girlfriend, no?" Gillian scolded; her hands on her hips as she looked down at Sephiroth now sitting on the sofa between his two friends as if they were naughty children.

Sephiroth was unsure how to reply, especially when he had everyone's eyes on him. "I…suppose…"

"Suppose…? You _suppose_!" Sephiroth sighed. "You can sigh all you want! How do you really feel about her? I would expect this from Genesis but never from you!"

"I do like her…but at the same time she's the one giving me permission to do these things."

"Oh, so that makes everything okay does it? I don't think you have ever heard the word politeness have you. If it was the other way around what would you say?" Sephiroth was silent. "I think that's enough of an answer. Now go after her and spend your last few days together!" She shouted, practically flinging Sephiroth out the door. She looked back to the other two and prepared herself to scold them next.

Akemi walked along a path surrounded by tall trees and bushes and lakes, she had left because she could feel herself getting angry with Sephiroth, and one of the things her aunt had told her before she died was that when you feel yourself getting ready to lash out, walk away. That was what she had done.

She did not blame Sephiroth for what had happened, two days and they would be going back to Midgar, back to work and a busy lifestyle.

When Sephiroth had gone to the festival, it was obvious that he had been drunk, the reason Exodus had dragged them back at six in the morning when Sephiroth and Angeal were only tipsy, minus Genesis who was thoroughly stoned and unable to walk on his own. She had been a little angry then, Sephiroth could not remember what he had done, but Genesis in his drunk state had said that Sephiroth had been dancing with a stripper on a table for the entire place to see.

No matter how much she tried to kid herself into the fact that she was not in a relationship with him, reality always won, and Gillian had said how Sephiroth would look at her when her back was turned.

She lifted a blackberry to her lips; she had a handful of them that she had picked a few minutes ago.

Akemi was not expecting a shadow to start looming over her and wrap its arms around her. She gasped and heard the figure give off a chuckle that sounded much like Sephiroth's laugh.

_Gillian had sent me after Akemi, it took me a while but I finally found her. I would be lying if I said I did not feel guilty for leaving her. When I think about it, after the first few times she had let me go, I began to take advantage of her._

"I'm not going." Sephiroth whispered in her ear.

Akemi could not help but smile. "You're not? I won't say I'm not pleased."

"Neither will I." He told her, standing straight and walking to her side so he could hold her hand. "I have a surprise for you." He said; guiding her back along the path she had just walked on.

"What is it?"

"If I tell you it won't be a surprise."

_We got to one of the fields in Banora; it was a beautiful grassy spot on the Rhapsodos estate. I could only pray that Akemi liked what we had done._

"Close your eyes." He told her, putting his hands over her eyes as they neared the area Genesis he and Angeal had prepared.

He moved away his hands and was almost shocked at the nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Open them."

Akemi slowly opened her blue eyes and gasped at the beautiful picnic laid out on a red and white cover on the grass. All her favourite foods were there, jelly, a tub of ice cream, cake, olives, orange-juice, everything…

"Sephiroth…" She breathed. "How did you…?"

Sephiroth smiled. "When I was looking for you, Genesis got his mother's cooking that would never be eaten out of the fridge and cupboards; he explained the situation to his father who guided him to this spot on his estate." He explained proudly, for once they had all thanked Lucia for her cooking-to-much habits.

Akemi wrapped her bare arms around his neck, drawn to tears with what he had done for her.

Genesis and Angeal stood under a nearby tree and smiled at the sight, they were the ones hosting this, and doing their usual spying on the couple.

"She's right for him…" Angeal muttered quietly, happy that Sephiroth had met his match.

"I think I hear wedding-bells…" Genesis added. "I wonder which one of us will be best man?"

_Out of all the times I had been out and had picnics this had to be the best one, Akemi did not know that Angeal and Genesis were watching us, there was no need to call them over, they disappeared from sight but I soon found they were hiding behind a tree to make me think they had gone, but it was nice, feeling like it was just the two of us…_

Akemi laughed as Sephiroth finished his story of how he had been punished as a child for being to cheeky to Exodus.

"You sound like you were a horror!" She laughed, lifting one of the egg-mayonnaise sandwiches to her mouth and taking a bite.

"That's right, I was terrible…but Genesis was worse…"

"I dread to think of what the three of you were like together!"

Sephiroth smirked. "We were naughty to the point of enjoyment…"

Akemi laughed. "I never would have dared to do the things you three did!"

"How about you and I go on that scenic walk tomorrow? _Minus_ Genesis and Angeal…" He asked her, he had personally longed to go on the walk with her, in the summer it was beautiful, the path was surrounded by trees and flowers, lakes, and when it ended a few miles later there was a nice shop and place to eat. Gillian would take them there when they were younger; it had always been something to look forward-to.

Akemi nodded. "I only got a few steps along that road before you showed up. I'd love to see the whole thing."

Sephiroth smiled.

_If I could go back to that moment now, I would._

_**I hope it was up to standard! Please review and give constructive criticism! Also check out my poll and vote for the stories you want updated the most!**_


	15. Chapter 15

Sephiroth, still sitting on his bed, sighed and glanced out the window. _I still cannot believe what I have done…I feel like she is going to walk through the door at any moment… _He could still remember what had happened in Banora, how well they had gotten along that day, and now it had all been ruined in a few minutes.

The next day Akemi was in a much brighter mood Gillian noticed. "Where are you and Sephiroth going?" Gillian asked Akemi kindly as she sat on the chair opposite her slipping on her shoes.

"…The scenic walk. It's just going to be the two of us for a change…Are Angeal and Genesis alright with it?" Akemi nervously questioned, not wanting anyone's feelings to be hurt, Genesis and Angeal had known Sephiroth a lot longer than she had, she did not want them to feel like she was replacing them.

Gillian smiled. "There's no need for you to worry, you all go home tomorrow so Angeal is staying home for the day, and Lucia is forcing Genesis to see her before he leaves, which means Exodus will force him to work in the field as usual."

"As long as they're all right with it…" Akemi muttered, standing up and grabbing her blue sling bag and throwing its black strap over her head to rest on her shoulder, letting the actual bag bounce against her hip, covered with her white skirt.

Gillian shook her head. "You don't have to make sure that what you do is always alright by everyone else, Genesis is the only one who won't understand because he never sticks with one girl."

"Well, in Costa Del Sol, he met my friend, Mary, and got along with her quite well, Sephiroth and Angeal were amazed…"

"It is about time he grew up and settled down…though I hear that being in Soldier it's a hard thing to do."

Sephiroth walked into the sitting room dressed in black jeans, a grey T-shirt and his dried out jacket. "Ready to go…?" He questioned, keeping his hand on the doorknob.

Akemi nodded. "Yeah, we'll see you later Gillian…" Akemi smiled and happily waved her hand as she walked out the room and towards the front door.

"I'll see you later…" Sephiroth plainly said, pulling his arm back to close the door.

"Sephiroth…!" Gillian called, making him stop and look at her. "Be good."

He smiled at the warning and gave no answer as he closed the door and followed Akemi out the house.

"What time does Gillian want us back?" Akemi asked, not used to going out without a time to come home.

Sephiroth smiled and held her hand. "No one mentioned the time, it doesn't matter anyway, and we should be back by late afternoon."

Akemi nodded and smiled, holding his hand as they walked along.

_I will miss her smile… so much…_

"Sephiroth," Akemi said as they walked along the path surrounded by tree's, on the right side of the path was a hill, so they could see cold grey rock, on the left was a big dip a few feet below them that went along for miles, it was filled with water and rocks, a bit like a miniature beach.

"Do you have any family?"

Sephiroth stopped in his tracks with a solemn expression on his face. "No, I don't know who my father is, and I've never met my mother…"

"I'm sorry…" Akemi quietly said, feeling bad for bringing the subject up.

Sephiroth smiled and shook his head. "Why are we talking about this? Like Angeal told me once, what a better way to have a family than to start your own. I'll do that one day."

Akemi smiled and walked hand in hand with Sephiroth.

_A family was what we both wanted, it was what we both needed, and now something I will never have. I think I was silently saying that she was the one I longed to have a family with, but neither of us knew it…_

Gillian sighed as she walked with Angeal. "Aren't you going to give them any privacy?" Gillian asked her son, not understanding why he had insisted on following Akemi and Sephiroth.

"Mother, you can't leave Sephiroth alone with his love-life, knowing him he'll do something ridiculous. Besides, you followed me on my first date."

"You were twelve, Angeal." She looked back at Akemi and Sephiroth, they were a long way ahead of them, and Gillian was struggling to keep up with them, it was ok for Angeal and his long fit legs. "They seem to be doing just fine without you and me watching them."

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Its times like this I appreciate Genesis…" He muttered to himself under his breath.

"Tell me, what happens when they stop to eat and we suddenly show up?"

"We stay low and don't let them see or hear us."

Gillian sighed; she never raised her son to be this nosy.

_We finally arrived at our destination. The restaurant and the seats outside were almost full, when I came back from ordering the food and sat at a table, Akemi was gone, fussing over a newborn baby, pleasing its mother. I could not help but wonder; would I ever be the husband, standing back proudly looking at my wife's and my infant? Most likely not. I did see Angeal and Gillian, though I ignored them._

"What does 'Ai Gekkou' mean?" Sephiroth asked as Akemi and he spoke of their work.

"It's a beautiful name if you know the meaning, it means love moon." Akemi explained to him.

Sephiroth smiled. "Make's me think of the artist 'Kagaya Yutaka."

Akemi tilted her head to the side. "Who…?"

"A continental digital artist," _(He is a real artist; check out his picks, they are amazing!)_

Akemi sighed. "We're going home tomorrow…"

"We can always come back in the winter. You'll love Gillian's roast apples." Sephiroth cheerfully said, trying to lighten Akemi's mood.

Akemi smiled. "I've been wondering. When you go back to Shinra, I suppose I'll have to move back with my father…"

Sephiroth shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You're accommodation is permanent."

"I don't think it'll be the same, without you or the others there."

"You just wait, we'll be coming to visit you so often that you'll be begging us to leave."

Akemi laughed, and the conversation took on a much happier atmosphere.

Gillian and Angeal could not help but smile from their table inside the restaurant, by a window, overlooking the gardens where Akemi and Sephiroth were. The couple were laughing.

"I defiantly think that Sephiroth has finally found his match." Angeal said, looking out the window.

"My boys are growing up…"

"Is it depressing?"

Gillian shook her head. "No, because that means that I'll soon have more little ones to see."

"Gillian longs for grandchildren, right?" Akemi asked Sephiroth, as she drank from her glass of lemonade.

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes, ever since Angeal, Genesis and I turned eighteen."

"Apparently, Genesis is working today…?" Akemi muttered.

"Genesis working in Banora is a very funny sight. He'll be dressed in dungarees, a red shirt and trainers, much to his dismay."

"It is strange that his parents make him work during his holiday on his last day…"

"Not really, Genesis is very demanding, when he was a teenager Exodus would hit him across the head when he heard how he spoke to his mother, always demanding and bossing people around, believe me, this does him good."

_The day came to an end, and we went home to pack, the next day we went back to Midgar, and daily life started as usual, or so I thought…the homecoming brought some unexpected events…Most of them leading up to the reason I'm sitting in my room now…without her…_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'll start the next chapter soon! Then I can start my evil plot! Mwahahaha!**


	16. Chapter 16

_I worked late that night, Akemi walked back to the hotel on her own, something I did not want her to do._

"You are not walking back on your own." Sephiroth strictly said as he dried glasses, his shift would be several hours longer than usual, and it was already midnight.

"Sephiroth, how do you think I survived living with my father all these years? No one walked me home then and the area I lived in was worse than this." Akemi replied, putting things in her handbag and slipping her coat on.

Sephiroth frowned, overcome with a sense of protectiveness. "You are not walking home alone! A pretty young girl like you shouldn't even be allowed outside in rush-hour without a-hundred Turks!"

Akemi was shocked; Sephiroth had not meant to say all that he had. "Sephiroth, I'm tired, I have to get up in the morning."

"Then sleep on a table!" He growled at her.

Akemi frowned at the way he had spoken to her, picked up her bag and stormed out the café.

"Akemi…!" Sephiroth called after her, but to no avail. Someone was trying to give him orders for a drink so he could not exactly leave.

_I was worried about her and kept looking at the clock, though I knew it would do no good._

Akemi quickly walked down the street, avoiding some of the drunks and addicts that walked past her, spoke to her, or followed her. She felt a little guilty for storming out as she did, Sephiroth was only worried about her after all, but he had to give her freedom and stop babying her!

Akemi was caught in her thoughts and not paying attention, so it came as a surprise when someone grabbed the top of her arm roughly.

"Let's say we have some fun…" The man snarled evilly, backing Akemi against a wall, both hands against the wall on either side of her head.

Akemi did not have time to think or yell as she was kissed roughly and hands were run up and down her legs, arms, sides and face.

She tried to scream, but her yells were muffled, she tried to run but she was held in place and weak in the knees.

"Let's say you move away from the lady and I'll treat you nicely." Another mans voice said.

The molester turned away from Akemi and glared at the man behind him holding the sword to his neck. "Get lost…" He growled.

Akemi was in shock and stood exactly where she was.

"You Akemi…?" The black-haired man asked, moving his head slightly to look at the terrified girl. "Sephiroth sent me after you. Good thing he did too." He looked back at the man. "You ever heard of Sephiroth? One of the greatest men on Gaia."

The man frowned and put a slip of paper in Akemi's hand, before smiling and running, not looking back as he darted away. However, that was not the other mans main concern.

"You okay?" He asked Akemi. "My name's Zack, I'm Angeal's student."

_Zack took Akemi back to the hotel, I arrived around two hours later. The police had been around to interrogate Akemi, but said that it was just regular street attack and left, not seeing the note that Zack had in his pocket that he had taken from Akemi._

"I'm sorry Sephiroth…" Akemi apologized, tears still on her face as she lent against Sephiroth as he walked into the apartment.

Sephiroth rubbed her shoulders. "It's ok; you weren't hurt, I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you."

Zack grinned and stood with his arms behind his head. "You two are really close, right?"

Sephiroth glared but stopped to kiss the top of Akemi's head. "He gave me a piece of paper…" Akemi mumbled into Sephiroth's chest.

"Who did?" Sephiroth looked confused. "The attacker…?"

Akemi nodded and looked at Zack. "Zack has it."

"Oh yeah…!" Zack dug around in his pocket and pulled out the crumpled paper. "Forgot to show them this, I don't think we've even read it yet."

Zack held it out and Sephiroth took it. Unfolding it, he frowned at the words on it. Akemi took it from Sephiroth. '**BLAME YOUR FATHER.' **It said in big bold letters.

Akemi gasped, now trembling with fear. "It wasn't a random attack…" Sephiroth said. "I'll talk to your father tomorrow; you should stay with Zack or one of the others when I'm not with you."

"I'm sorry…" Akemi whimpered, bowing her head, her eyes filling with tears again.

"You've no need to be, so stop apologizing." Sephiroth strictly but caringly ordered her, holding her shoulders once again.

Zack had read the note and was also worried, but now smiled at the couple. "You guys are too cute for your own good."

"Zack, explain the circumstances to Angeal and Genesis." Sephiroth demanded, staring at Zack as he embraced Akemi who was now sobbing freely.

"I get it, I get it." He said, walking out the apartment and closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"I'll stay here tonight." He whispered in Akemi's ear. "Just so you feel safe, in the morning I'll wake your father from his hangover and see if he knows anything, I'll send either Genesis or Angeal over."

Akemi, being the type of girl she was, shook her head. "No, you don't have too—"

"Don't be silly of course I do!" He growled, but not aggressively or angry.

"You're too good for me…" She hiccupped, leaning against him and wrapping her arms around him, not letting go.

"No, you deserve much better than this planet can offer…"

_The next day I went to see Akemi's father, I was not looking forward to this visit, but when I got there he would not open the door, I just took it that he was out since I picked the lock and could not find anyone. Therefore, I went to work and soon found why I could not find him._

"Where's Akemi?" Sephiroth asked after not seeing her anywhere.

Mary sighed. "She just got a call and headed for the hospital, Zack was here and took her, her father, he was stabbed last night…"

"I see…"

"Is that all you can say?" Mary shouted. "She was in tears and a nervous wreck when she left! After the events from last night and this, I wouldn't be surprised if she had a mental breakdown!"

_I got to work, and watched closely at the clock, around three I left. Akemi was in her apartment being comforted by Zack, her father had died, with a crumpled paper in his hand covered in bold black letters._

"Calm down…" Zack gently hushed, sitting next to Akemi and holding her in and embrace as she cried into his shirt, Sephiroth was slightly jealous.

"Akemi…" Sephiroth softly said, kneeling in front of her. He became silent, unsure or what to say, for once Zack understood and moved so Sephiroth could take his place.

Zack moved towards the door and watched as Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Akemi and pulled her close to him, holding her head into his chest as he could do nothing but hush her.

_Eventually, Akemi fell asleep, I put her in her bed and walked to the sofa, I stayed there for the rest of the day, right until the night, I knew that the boss at work would want to know where I was, so I switched my phone off. I could not understand how Akemi could cry for such a man, even in it was her father, now I see that he was still her parent, and he left her a terrible debt to pay off…something she could never hand over to anyone else, and no one could help her pay it…_

**Sorry about the last chapter! Hopefully this one is much better! ****ObsessiveCompulsiveValkyrie gave me the idea, and it tied in perfectly with where this story is going! I'll update when I come back from my holiday! Bye-bye! REVIEW AND IDEAS!**


	17. Chapter 17

Akemi awoke on her sofa curled next to Sephiroth, wrapped up in a blanket. The memories from that night flooded her head and she felt a lump rise in her throat. Her father was dead, and now she had people, possibly his murderers after her. She had a good knowledge of who it could be and what they could be after, but she could never tell anyone else that.

She went to put her head back on Sephiroth's shoulder but found herself staring at his face instead. He had the face of an angel, his almond shaped eyes were gently closed giving him a peaceful expression as his hair framed his face, and he was not smiling in his sleep but was not frowning either.

Akemi reached her hand out and moved his fringe away from covering his face when his eyes snapped open, making her jump and her hand withdrawal.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today?"

_I knew she had been looking at me, Soldier instincts had taught me when to wake up in the face of the enemy, though Akemi was far from being my enemy._

Akemi lowered her head sadly. "My father's…"

Sephiroth wrapped his arm around her. "I understand. Do you want me to phone into work for you?"

Akemi shook her head. "There's no point, I should go to work anyway."

"Don't be ridiculous. You've had a big shock; you're in no condition to go to work."

Akemi lifted her head and looked at him with big watering, frowning eyes and trembling lips. Her hands supported her as she leant on them and kept her elbows straight. "The boss won't give me time off work; it would be better if I just face it and go!"

Sephiroth looked at the desperate expression on Akemi's face and the tears falling from her eyes.

Akemi hung her head and let out a sob. "It won't do you any good if you do go. I understand that you want something to distract you, but if you go to work will you really be able to concentrate? It's a very stressful job after all."

Akemi raised a finger to wipe away a tear but found the Sephiroth beat her to it with his hand slowly rubbing them away.

Akemi stared at him and quickly turned her head when the door burst open. "Sephiroth…!" Genesis hurried into the flat with Angeal and Zack.

"The police were just on the phone. Akemi's father was found with a note. They need her at the station now to see if she understands it."

Akemi's heart would not stop beating at Genesis' words and she quickly got up, not bothering to eat or change out of her crumpled clothes.

_I went to the station with Akemi, because I was there they took the case more seriously, the note was confusing and partially terrifying._

Akemi's hand shook a little from stress, shock, thirst and hunger as she held the torn paper.

"Do you understand what this means?" An officer asked her kindly.

Akemi gulped a little. "I'm not sure."

The note said: **You know what we want, and we will get it, have a nice night. **The paper was splattered with blood and tears from the knife, the ink had run and was unreadable in some places as there was more written down.

The police officer nodded and gently took the note from her. "Okay, if anything happens or you remember anything please come and tell us, usually we would place an officer in your home to protect you and have you followed, but General Sephiroth has made it clear that he is taking care of you and looking into this matter with us. I suggest you take a break and take something for your trembling."

Akemi could only nod, unsure of what to do now. "Thank you, I'll make sure she contacts you if anything suspicious arises." Sephiroth took Akemi's hand and led her outside.

Akemi felt faint and weak in the knees, Sephiroth had his arm around her waist and she rested her head on his forearm, trying to keep her balance and the acid in her stomach down.

"Are you okay?" Sephiroth asked her.

Akemi shook her head and stopped walking. "No," She began to cry. "I can't do it anymore Sephiroth…"

Sephiroth was confused but held Akemi closer; he bent down a little to look her in the eyes as he wiped away a tear. "Hush, calm down, what can't you do anymore?"

"I-I can't walk anymore, I don't want to live anymore, I've had enough!"

Sephiroth sighed and had a loving look in his eyes, he had seen his Soldiers this tired before, they had never cried, but had often broken down by screaming.

Akemi did not even yelp when Sephiroth lifted her up and walked to an empty Taxi parked by the road.

He tapped on the window, surprising the driver who rolled down his window. "G-General—"

"Please take us to Shinra hotel. I'll pay you double for your silence." He said, sliding into the back of the car with Akemi.

"O-of course sir!" He replied, stuttering as he put the car into gear and began to drive to the wanted destination.

Sephiroth strapped Akemi in as she cried quietly against his chest. She was almost asleep, and for that, Sephiroth was glad, she had hardly slept that night, and had worked a night shift the night before last.

"Is she okay, Sir?"

Sephiroth looked at the driver and nodded. "She's just tired."

_I carried Akemi inside the hotel; she was still sleeping. Her room was locked, so I put her on my bed while I watched the television in the sitting room, and thought of what I could do to help Akemi._

It was three in the afternoon, Akemi was still sleeping and Sephiroth was still in the sitting room, Angeal and Genesis were with him, Zack had hurried away to the slums.

"I told my mother what happened to Akemi and her father when she phoned last night, being the type of woman she is she's offered for Akemi to stay with her until she feels better." Angeal explained, watching Sephiroth's face all the time, looking for a sign of emotion.

"I don't think it's a good idea, if you ask Akemi she would feel obliged to go, she's already attempting to go back to work."

Genesis sighed. "My friend, there is really nothing we can do other than find the meaning behind these notes and find her fathers' killer."

Sephiroth and Angeal nodded, all three men turned their heads when Akemi came out of the bedroom, dressed only in Sephiroth's T-shirt.

She blushed. "Um…I borrowed this for now, is it okay?"

Sephiroth nodded and glared at Genesis as he gawked at Akemi. "It's fine, come and sit here. Angeal, move."

Angeal sighed but moved to the end of the sofa, allowing Akemi to shyly sift between both men and cuddle up to Sephiroth.

"How are you feeling?" Genesis asked almost too quickly, crossing his legs as he sat on the soft chair.

Sephiroth continued to glare, but Akemi spoke honestly. "Not so good, all the emotions are making my head hurt, I think my eyes are all watered out."

"It's understandable; I remember how it affected me when my father died." Angeal said, attempting to make Akemi feel a little better.

"Thank you, Angeal. But, I should be happy my father's gone, he only made my life misery…"

_We spoke to her for a long time, until she fell asleep in the middle of a conversation. The next day brought happy, worrying and terrible news._

**Short for such a long wait I know, but I have already started the next chapter. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Genesis looked nervous; he was sitting with his two friends. Akemi was at Mary's home with Andrea. Genesis said he had some very important news.

"Will you tell us what it is already Genesis?" Angeal growled, annoyed that Genesis had not spoken for five minutes.

Sephiroth sighed, he was tired and so was Angeal. "Speak now or I'm going to join Akemi, whether I'm invited there or not."

Genesis gulped. "I got Mary pregnant."

All was silent for a while as both men stared at him with gawked expressions. "You...a father…" Angeal said, trying to force the words out in his shock.

"She came to my apartment; we got a bit carried away…"

"What is your family going to say?" Sephiroth mumbled.

"I'm going to send them a letter."

Angeal frowned at him. "Isn't this the type of thing you hold tell them face-to-face?"

"You've met my family Angeal, it's never face-to-face, it's always fist-to-face."

Sephiroth sighed. "What are you going to do about this? Mary has a job, but you are a fired member of Shinra, in a few months' you could be sent back to the building, going on dangerous missions. How are you going to support a family?"

"I don't know, and Mary says she wants commitment."

"You've never been one to settle down." Angeal replied.

Sephiroth smirked. "It seems your days of being a womanizer have gotten you in a dilemma."

Genesis glared at him but hung his head again.

_While Genesis was in despair, Mary was in bliss._

Akemi and Andrea squealed in excitement as they were told the news. "We're going to take you shopping for baby-clothes and maternity wear and—" Andrea went on. Mary sat with a smile on her face as she held her middle section.

"How far along are you?" Akemi asked, practically bouncing on her seat, after three days of sadness she was finally being given good news.

"Three months," She replied with a motherly smile. "Genesis took me out on a date and then back to his apartment. I've already told him, he's telling Angeal and Sephiroth, I've already said that I want a marriage before the baby's born."

"He's not going to take that very well." Akemi said in a low voice.

"Do they know what the gender is yet?" Andrea questioned, not calming down at all.

Mary shook her head. "It's still too early to tell, I want to keep it a surprise though, Genesis and I need to talk about those sorts of things."

_Genesis was still despairing, but Angeal and I had made him look on the bright side of having a little Goddess or…Triton._

Sephiroth's phone began ringing; flipping it open, he took the news and said, "Yes sir." Just before he flipped it shut again.

"Shinra…?" Angeal asked, knowing that Sephiroth would only speak like that to the president.

Sephiroth sighed. "We're going back to the Shinra building tomorrow."

_Akemi came back around six, a small smile on her face for a change, it hurt me to watch her expression when I told her._

"Sephiroth…?" Akemi called, walking into Sephiroth's apartment, by his door was a full suitcase.

Sephiroth looked at her and smiled sadly. "Who walked you back?"

"You said you were busy, so I walked back with Zack…" She glanced back at the case. "Where are you going?"

"Shinra called. We're being sent back to the building."

Akemi felt her heart sink. "All of you?"

Sephiroth nodded. "It can't be helped. Genesis is breaking the news to Mary; it's going to be difficult as she's in a…time of need…sort of…"

Akemi nodded sadly and sat next to him. "I know you'll be busy but…" she looked at him, "will you still be able to see me?"

"Of course. I'll have a considerable amount of work to do but I'll spend my free time with you." He gave a sincere look. "I promise."

Akemi lent against him and sighed sadly. "My father's funeral is in a week, will you come with me?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yeah, you don't have to worry about that."

_The next day we said our goodbyes, Andrea was stable as she was used to Angeal being away, Mary was emotional as she said goodbye to Genesis, and making sure he had her phone number and would support her through her pregnancy and parenthood._

"I'll see you soon, Sephiroth." Akemi said; standing outside the hotel with him, Genesis and Angeal had left along with Mary and Andrea, leaving the two alone.

"The time will go quickly, it always does." He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. "This is for you. I know how you are with instructions so it should be easy to use."

Akemi looked at the silver phone he was handing to her and took it from him, underneath was a slip of paper explaining how to use it. "I'll phone you whenever I can." Sephiroth told her. "Take care." He did not kiss her goodbye, or glance over his shoulder as he walked away.

Akemi stood and watched until she could not see him anymore. She was worried now that he was gone, but sadness overwhelmed her at that point, too much to be worried or scared about what would happen to her.

She turned and ran back inside the hotel, her head in her hands and her hair flowing behind her like a net in a strong wind.

She did not come out of her apartment for the rest of the day.

_For the first time in years, I felt like crying, but my pride would not allow me to as I finished unpacking and walked to the presidents office, just to confirm that I was there._

"Sephiroth, my boy!" Shinra shouted in a loud voice.

'_I wish you wouldn't call me that…' _Sephiroth thought, rolling his eyes.

"How have you enjoyed yourself in the common world? From what I've read in the papers you met a certain girl in Costa del Sol."

"I met her in the place I was working, she simply came with me." He replied, not willing to give Shinra something to gossip about.

"I see, I see…anyway, now you're back to normal life you should report to Lazard."

Sephiroth bowed his head and walked out the office, happy that one of the most difficult things on his to-do-list was over.

In Lazard's office were Genesis, Zack and Angeal, all waiting to find what they had been sent there for.

"Good to see you all back." Lazard greeted. "Shinra has teamed with the police to find Ronald Kaysher's killer." He looked at Sephiroth's face. "I know that expression, what do you know of this?"

"He's been taking care of Ronald Kaysher's daughter." Genesis replied, earning a series of glares from his three friends.

"I see. If anything, that will help the investigation. We begin by going over what has been found and discovered by police and finding witnesses. I'll leave that to you three."

_That day we were put on a murder case, I was able to see Akemi a lot more than I thought…but one day, she just disappeared…_

**NO FLAMES! PLEASE REVIEW NICELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

"What can you tell from the stab wounds?" Sephiroth asked a female pathologist as he stood in a post-mortem, standing over the table that had the body of Akemi's father, Ronald Kaysher, laying on it, partially covered with a white cloth from the waist down.

"Well, there's not much to tell. He was stabbed three times; the first stab killed him, right through to his heart. The killer no doubt stabbed him as he slid to the ground, as I presume he was standing. He was stabbed once in the back of the neck, another time in the top of his back."

Sephiroth nodded.

"He was defiantly drunk." She added. "His liver and kidney's were wearing out on him, along with his heart-arteries. I'm surprised he didn't die of organ-failure."

"Where there any terminal illnesses?"

"He had cancer. We questioned his daughter; apparently, he was a heavy smoker. It was in his lungs and throat, you can tell by this black mark on his neck."

Sephiroth looked from the body to the pathologist, Dr Una. "Akemi was here?"

"No, his other daughter, Ai Kaysher. She came in yesterday."

"And I was not informed?"

"We tried to, but you said you were busy."

_Throughout the rest of the day, I could not help but wonder what Akemi's sister was like. I had heard so much about her. However, she was not like her sister…_

Sephiroth lay on his bed and looked at Angeal who sat at the computer in the corner. He, Angeal and Genesis had to share a room for a short time, just until the walls had been mended, since Genesis had gone into room-destroying mode with fireballs and such after going shopping with Mary.

"Where's Genesis?" Sephiroth asked.

"He'll be back soon, he's with Mary."

Sephiroth smiled. "Discussing the baby?"

"He's decided to tell his family when we go up there in the winter. He's taking Mary with him, which I thought was wise. He can hide behind her and avoid punches."

"Mary will be six months along by then, won't she?"

Angeal nodded and the door flew open. Genesis walked in and fell onto the mattress on the floor.

"I take it you went shopping…again…"

Genesis lifted his head and glared at Sephiroth. "If I hear another _squeal, 'Oh that's so cute,' we must have that, oh if only we have a girl, won't that look sweet,_ I will personally kill someone!"

"Well, can you kill Hojo after we find Kaysher's murderer?" Sephiroth asked. "That reminds me, I have to phone Akemi." He stood and walked out the room, wanting to phone Akemi in privacy.

Angeal smiled and Genesis slammed his head back into the messy pillow in exhaustion. "Have you decided on names?"

"She hates the name Triton and says she's not going to call out the name Goddess all day long…So we've decided on Minerva, or Jiro."

Angeal attempted not to breathe a sigh of relief, Genesis really had a problem when it came to naming. "What was the name of your dog again?"

"His name was Cleo-Catra."

Angeal tried not to laugh, no wonder the poor dog had always looked mad. Such a dishonourable name for a dog…named after its worst enemy, cat, or as Genesis had named it… Dogro.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth stood outside the building, phone against his ear as Akemi picked up the other end.

"_Hello?"_ She said, sounding tired.

"Hello Akemi."

"_Sephiroth…! How are you? How is work? Has Genesis decided on a name yet? How is Angeal? Will you come and see me soon?"_

Sephiroth smiled. "Good, boring, not sure, fine, positively." He heard Akemi sigh on the other side. "How've you been?"

"_Ugh…Work's tearing me down…The boss has really been getting on my nerves."_

"What's he done now?"

"_The usual, trying to look up my skirt, smelling my hair, that sort of thing…"_

Sephiroth looked down at his watch. "Well, I have to go now, I'll see you soon. Sorry this conversation is so short; I've got paperwork up to my ears."

"_It's okay, I'm doing my late shift soon, and I think Zack's getting tired of watching me. Tell me if you hear anything, bye."_

Sephiroth closed his phone after hearing her flip hers shut, and walked back into the building.

"How's Akemi?" Angeal asked as Sephiroth walked back into the room.

"The boss is getting on her nerves. Other than that, she sounded fine. But I know that she'll bottles everything inside until it spills over."

"Has anyone interrogated him yet?" Genesis wondered aloud.

"Who…?" Sephiroth asked.

"Her boss, Mr Sha."

_Genesis had a point, so the next day I brought Mr Sha to the Shinra building to be interrogated. Something was not right…_

"What can you tell me about Akemi's father?" Sephiroth sat across the metallic table with Sha on the other side.

He was smiling and had a menacing glint in his brown eyes; one of them sparkled in an evil light.

"He was in serious debt with gamblers; Akemi was the price to pay if he couldn't pay it off in time."

"Apparently you've been harassing her, why?"

His smile deepened. "If you don't want the goods to be looked at why put them on display?"

Sephiroth went to say something, but Angeal was standing by the door and stopped him. "Stick to the story Sephiroth, don't get lost in your own feelings."

"Ah, that's right. You have feelings for my worker, don't you? Have you dragged me down here just to talk about your love relationship's family history? On the other hand, are you trying to solve a murder? Are you the great Soldier I've heard of? Or just another waiter running after a girl in a love-story?"

Sephiroth frowned. "Show some respect! Akemi's father has been murdered and she could be next!"

"Sephiroth…" Angeal said calmingly, not moving once.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and immediately calmed down. Sha sounded like Shinra and Hojo combined. If that was true, then all Sephiroth would have to do is keep his temper and learn the destination he was walking towards to drive them insane. Then everything would come out.

"What do you know about Kaysher's murder?"

Another toothy grin. "Nothing much, an alcoholic that beat his daughter and tried to sell her to gangsters. It's amazing he survived as long as he did, I would have loved him to suffer a lot more."

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "So, you know he suffered?"

"After being stabbed why wouldn't he?"

"Who said he was stabbed?"

"The papers."

"Nothing's been released into the papers yet."

He was at a loss; that was obvious by the expression on his face.

'_Got 'ya…' _Sephiroth thought his eyes lighting up.

"May I remind you that Akemi works for me. She told me about her father last night."

"You just said that you read it in the papers."

"Well, I got confused."

Sephiroth frowned. "What were you doing with Akemi last night?"

"You see, into your own relationships again." He lent back, satisfied before continuing. "But if you really want to know, she came to me seeking comfort. Knocking on the door in tears. I invited her in."

"I bet your wife had something to say about that."

Sha choked. "She was away." He said that a little too quickly for his own good.

'_Breaking down the walls and watching them crumble it's truly the most interesting thing to watch.'_

"Well that's strange, because when I spoke to your wife on the phone she said that she was with you all day, and she was able to confirm that when we spoke to her sister. Her sister _is_ staying with you after all."

He looked like a gob-smacked goldfish. His mouth open and eyes looking squished. "I-I…" Was all he could mange to say.

Sephiroth was about to go in for the final question that would surely break him, when the door opened and Sha's lawyer walked in, looking very putout.

Angeal sighed… they had almost had him.

"My client was not to answer any questions until I was present." He said, sounding stuck-up as he sat himself down next to Sha.

"We really couldn't wait any longer, and your…_'client'_…has said some very interesting things." Sephiroth replied, leaning back in his chair and crossed his legs and arms.

_After that, we got nothing out of him…forsaken-lawyer…_

Sephiroth sighed and collapsed in a seat on the Soldier floor, next to Angeal. "That lawyer ruined everything…" Angeal mumbled; he was bent forward, his head down and his forearms on his spread knees.

"Something he said was not right though." Sephiroth said. "I can't work out what it is yet…"

"Sephiroth…!" Genesis called, walking to his stressed friends.

"If this is about Mary and the baby again…I swear that I'll make sure you can never even attempt to conceive another child…" Sephiroth growled.

"It's Lazard; he has some very interesting news. And as for making the conception of a child impossible, please, make it happen, I've had enough of mood swings, cravings and maternity clothes."

"Wait until he starts telling you what Mary's symptoms are." Angeal joked, making Sephiroth laugh slightly.

Genesis' face turned red with embarrassment and anger. "To Lazard, NOW." He ordered, tuning and walking away, Angeal and Sephiroth slowly following him.

_Lazard did have some very helpful news, no information, but a change of plan would be taking place._

"Together with the police we have decided to send Sephiroth back into Ai Gekkou, undercover. The arrangement has already been made; Sha has no choice but to accept. We had no need to bribe him, we said that Shinra would be undergoing another series of changes and you need temporary work."

Sephiroth nodded. "Even after that interview…Why did he accept with no bribe?"

"Out of the kindness of his heart…" Angeal sarcastically replied.

Lazard smiled and shook his head. "He's been trying to bribe Shinra to send Sephiroth back there. He said he likes the publicity his work is getting; there are more customers, all wanting to catch a glimpse of the general."

"Pathetic…" Sephiroth grunted.

"But it helps us greatly. You'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Just think Sephiroth, you'll be with your young lady again." Genesis said.

Sephiroth tried to stop the grin spreading across his face.

_I was in my room packing; Angeal was out, while Genesis sat at the computer, looking to order the cot Mary wanted._

"How is Mary?" Sephiroth asked as he folded a black shirt.

"Getting bigger. We got married in a registry office this morning."

"I know, I was there, with Angeal, watching you."

Genesis continued to look at the screen. "She's at home, watching depressing films, already panicking about the labour, while she dips tuna heads in strawberry ice-cream."

Sephiroth smirked but grimaced at the thought. "When do you plan on telling your parents?"

"In the winter when I go down there. I'll get a black eye from father, and many tears from mother. But after that all should be fine."

"What will they do when you say you're married?"

"They'll be shocked. Father will say something along the lines of 'who's the lucky _man_?' And mother will cry, asking where her daughter-in-law is and how she never thought I'd marry in _this_ life."

"You know your family well."

_With Genesis becoming a father, I could not help but wonder if that would ever happen to me. _

"Where's Angeal?"

"Training the puppy." Sephiroth replied, closing his case while he sat next to it on his bed and took his boots off. "Why?"

"He wants to know the gender of the baby."

"Do you know?"

Genesis shook his head. "It's hard to tell at the moment, but the doctor said that it's most-likely a girl…"

"A little Minerva."

"…Then he said it could be both…"

"Twins?"

Genesis shook his head. "Because of the angle the baby's twisted at, it's hard to tell."

"What colour is Mary painting the nursery?"

"How did you know she's been painting the nursery?"

"Because she's the type of woman that wouldn't give you the orders for baby-furniture before making sure they don't clash."

Genesis sighed. "A very pale yellow and cream. She said she wants easy colours to paint over when it gets older."

"'It', I bet she loves you calling your unborn child 'It'."

Genesis glared. "Don't tell her."

_I went the next day, to save some money I stayed with Akemi, even if my bank account was overflowing, I wanted to be close to her, nothing bad could happen to her that way…oh how wrong I was…_

**I hope it was satisfactory! I tried to make it extra long since it's been such a long time since I've updated. Which I am sorry for by the way! Thanks for all the reviews and please keep 'em comin'! I'll try to update soon, I've written the rest of the plot so it should be much easier now!**


	20. Chapter 20

Akemi flung herself into Sephiroth's arms. He was dressed in his uniform once again, as she was, and was walking to 'work'. Akemi had been waiting for him impatiently.

"Pleased to see me…?" He joked, smiling with his hands on Akemi's small waist.

"You have no idea." She replied, not pulling her face from his covered chest.

Sephiroth smiled and pulled Akemi away from him, feeling the loss of her warm body pressed against his. "How long until we open…?" He asked, slowly walking pas her.

"An hour, everything's already set up, just have to wait for people to arrive."

"And the boss…?"

Akemi lowered her head. "Yeah, he should be coming."

Sephiroth listened to Akemi's weak voice. "You sound upset, did something happen?"

Akemi quickly shook her head. "No, nothing, ignore me! I'm just tired…"

"I find that hard to believe."

Akemi shrugged off his comment and pulled on his hand. "I'll get you something to eat! I am allowed to use the kitchen for meals."

"Have you eaten?" Sephiroth questioned as he was dragged through the building.

Akemi smiled and practically pushed him onto a chair. "I wanted to wait for you."

Sephiroth smiled, he felt honoured and extremely lucky to know a girl that was more beautiful inside than she was on the outside.

_Akemi ran into the kitchen and I sat in dread of what would be brought out on the plate. Akemi could not cook, she was awful at it, and she knew it, so I wondered where her sudden confidence had come from._

Akemi came out of the kitchen with a tray with two plates on it, bacon, eggs and beans. The only thing she had only just mastered making.

Sephiroth sat upright and stared at the breakfast in front of him, he was shocked that she could cook something that surpassed burning. However, he would not be deceived by looks, so he picked up his fork and cautiously took a bite of the fried egg. He tasted it a little and then looked up at Akemi, as she waited for an answer.

"Delicious," He said, making Akemi smile and blush. "Absolutely delicious, when did you learn to cook?"

Akemi sat down at the table and took a sip of orange juice before eating some of the beans. "I've been cooking my own meals a lot; I've finally mastered this dish."

"A lot…? Last time I saw you; you couldn't even peel a potato. Why have you been cooking for yourself?"

"It's healthier, I need to learn how to cook, and…I haven't had the money to pay for food."

Sephiroth frowned slightly. "Why not…?"

"My wages have stopped, the boss said I would understand in a few days…I don't know what he meant but I'm sure there's an explanation."

"Has he been doing anything abnormal or strange this time?"

Akemi nodded. "Other than the usual, yes. Like my wages stopping, he hasn't been showing up for days…trying to rape me under a table…"

Sephiroth choked on his food and almost swallowed his fork. "Raped you?"

"He didn't succeed, he got my bra off and then Andrea came in, she was fired for it…She keeps trying to make me give a police report."

"You should!" Sephiroth barked. "How do you think I would feel if something like that happened to you?"

Akemi was taken back by his words, so was Sephiroth.

_We were both embarrassed, so we shrugged it off, the conversation soon turned to what we had all been talking about…_

"How's Genesis?"

Sephiroth smiled. "He acts disappointed and annoyed; Mary and he have been sorting out the nursery…poor Genesis has been working hard, painting and paying for furniture, clothes, bottles, etc."

"That's so sweet! I remember them on their wedding day…"

"You should, it was only two days ago."

The both laughed and continued to converse as they ate, cleaned up, washed and dried up.

"Has Genesis told you what they're going to call the baby?" Akemi asked. "They've changed their minds again."

"Again…?" Sephiroth stressed, drying up and putting the white plate in its pile. "What now?"

"Megami for a girl, but it's still Jiro if it's a boy."

_We spoke like that for a long time, until Andrea arrived, true, she was not working there anymore, but she had something to give to Akemi. _

"I'm here!" Andrea called cheerfully, walking into the kitchen with a bag. "These are for you." She handed the bag to Akemi.

"Oh, what is it?" She began digging about and found a box. "Why have you bought me earrings?"

"Not from me. Guess who from."

Akemi continued to look at them. They were long and had three different dangly sections, studded with sapphires, diamonds, rubies and emeralds. There was also a necklace.

"The boss…" Akemi sighed. Sephiroth felt anger and jealousy rise in his chest. "Why does he keep buying me all this stuff?"

"What do you mean?" Sephiroth questioned, trying to get all the information he could.

Akemi looked at him and sighed once again. "He's been buying me expensive dresses, jewellery, cosmetics…all sorts. And whenever I try to give them back he…uh…"

"Gets a turn on."

"Andrea…!" Akemi scolded. "Don't say it like that!"

"Well he does! It's a good thing Sephiroth's here! Without me working here who else would stop him from—"

"Andrea…!"

Sephiroth put his hand on Andrea's arm, wanting to talk to Akemi. "Isn't Angeal waiting for you?"

Andrea gasped. "Yes, he is! I'll be late! Look after Akemi for me!" She ran out the room and building.

"Do you know why he's pampering me so much?" Akemi asked, sounding hurt and confused.

"No, when he came to be interrogated, he lied and said that you were at his house seeking comfort. It seems t me that this is serious harassment. No doubt, he's trying to buy you—"

Akemi's hands flew to her ears. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that!" She shrieked, surprising Sephiroth.

'_I didn't understand at the time…' _Sephiroth thought, moving to look out his window_. 'I didn't understand what I had said, but I let it go…I was stupid…' He _laughed a little_. 'They do say love is blind.'_

Once Akemi had stopped shouting and had calmed down, she got to work. People were arriving and the boss was in his office. Sephiroth could not understand what he did in there all day, and went to discover what had prompted him to spend thousandson Akemi.

"Come in!" Sephiroth heard him call out as he finished knocking on the door. "Ahhh, Sephiroth, what do you want?"

"A box was delivered to Akemi today, apparently from you?"

"What's this about? I bought her a few items. Now, I'm not paying you to stand around all day, get back to work!"

_Nevertheless, I kept on questioning him, the full story never came out, but I did get something from him._

"The items I buy her are nothing to do with you! And neither is what we'll use them for! Now get out!"

Sephiroth took the evidence he had and left, trying to piece together the evidence he had.


	21. AN

This story WILL be updated! I still like it but my writing style has changed and I have lost inspiration for this story. As I said, I promise to update it! All the story and plot is written out, I need to replace a few chapters and add more detail.

I'm sorry for the incredibly long wait! If anyone knows any inspiring pictures that can get my inspiration back please send me a link!

::Gamer::


	22. Chapter 22

Okay, where do I begin?

Lately my muse and inspiration has run dry, for about a year now writing has become more of a chore than an enjoyment, I've never had this problem before, even when I was two I was creating stories and characters but now all I seem to be able to do is walk and stare at _**screencaps of Naruto Shippuden!**_ I've traced back when this began and it began when my _dear father _left again for the **second time **and I wrote all my feelings down, so I suppose it's a bit like an angry depression, I just wanted to post this so you all know that **these stories WILL be updated **and I wanted to give a **logical explaination **than what would sound like a usual excuse. If anyone can help me find my lost inspiration and muse (it comes in the form of a happy pink and yellow rabbit disguised as Sephiroth and his family) then I would be eternally gratefull! I don't need ideas on what to write because I have many ideas and over 100 unfinished stories that will be posted after Ai Gekkou and Parenthood's nightmare along with 100's of chapters! But each time I get halfway though I stop and think **"WHAT RUBBISH!" **And stop writing for **another** week! Which is very difficult since I'm currently taking my English GCSE's... I thank you all for being patient with me and reading this!

::Gamer::


End file.
